La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan
by Arinsa
Summary: Al parecer los miembros del Mekakushi Dan se perdieron en el mundo real (nuestro mundo) y están todos separados. ¿Quien los ayudara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridas personas que leen esto. No sabia si subir este fic porque tenia miedo de dejarlo abandonado (como otros 2 fics de otras series) o también de que no les gustara pero me hice la valiente y aquí esta!

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan: Capitulo 1 ''Día 1''**

Era un día agradable, no y no. ¡El clima no está agradable!, mira este sol tan intenso, ¡hace calor! Y eso que aun no es verano…

Yo soy Kohana Emi Gutiérrez Halarcor, no, no es ningún alias ni nada es mi verdadero nombre. Se preguntaran el porque tengo ese nombre es porque mis padres aman Japón, si la cultura japonesa. Y yo amo el anime y manga, pero también la cultura japonesa. Ah, casi lo olvidaba mi hermana mayor la verdad no le gusta tanto el anime como yo y la cultura japonesa tampoco no es como si no le gustara pero tiene diferentes gustos.

En este mismo momento estoy completamente sola. Mis padres se fueron de viaje y mi hermana se fue con sus amigos y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

—Aah, que aburrido~ —Veo el reloj de la casa son las 2:30 de la tarde y luego me fijo en unas hojas en la mesa— ¡AAAAAAHHH!

—¡Voy tarde! —Agarro mi bolsa de cruce y salgo corriendo de mi casa—

Se preguntaran porque estoy corriendo, ah eso es porque llego tarde a la entrega de mis calificaciones.

—Abro la puerta de mi salón— Lamento llegar tarde.

—Ah, no te preocupes apenas empezaremos. —En el momento en que dijo eso me sentí aliviada— Que haces ahí parada, toma asiento.

—Ah, lo siento —Me senté en la esquina de la primera fila, escuche todo lo que decía el profesor, en verdad era muy aburrido hasta que fue hora que entregaran las calificaciones.

—Gutiérrez Halarcor —Al momento en que nombro, me pare de mi asiento y fui hacia el escritorio del profesor— Toma —Agarre la hoja de las calificaciones y volví a mi asiento.

—Emm, mis calificaciones… —Vi mis calificaciones bueno no baje pero tampoco subí, eso es bueno.

Después de otra charla sobre el siguiente ciclo, al fin somos libres.

—Pueden irse. —Cuando dijo eso todo el mundo se fue corriendo y bueno como siempre yo fui casi la última junto con mis amigas.

—Nos vemos —Dije despidiéndome de mis amigas.

—Que día tan caluroso~. No quiero caminar~. —Mientras pensaba en eso vi un puesto de malteadas y porque no comprar una para refrescarme en el camino, aunque mi casa no esta tan lejos…

—Me da una de chocolate —Le dije al vendedor y en 5 minutos me la dieron— Son $20 —Le di el dinero al señor en el momento que me dijo el precio.

Mientras caminaba tomaba mi malteada y el camino se hiso corto, eso es bueno~~.

En el patio de mi casa observaba a un gato blanco con manchas negras. — Ese gato… siempre está aquí todos los días y desaparece de la nada.

—Camine sigilosamente hasta la puerta pero…el gato se puso en medio. —¿Ehh? , antes cuando me acercaba a el se iba corriendo —Pensé rápidamente.

—Bueno~~, me estirare un poco para poner la llave en la puerta y tratare de no pisar al gato —Cuando pensé en eso e iba hacerlo me tropecé y caí encima de alguien.

—Duele~ —Me queje mientras me levantaba. Y me sorprendí al ver a la persona que estaba debajo mío. —aa… ¡AAAAAAH! —Me levante rápidamente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo mis ojos.

—Eso dolió. ¿Por qué gritas? —Me pregunto el de ojos gatunos.

—¿T..ttt…tuu..uuu eee…ree…es Kkaa….nnno? —Tartamudeaba mientras trataba de hablar.

—¿Qué dices?, no te entiendo —Se paro y se puso al frente mío.

—Tu… —Tome la valentía de hablar. El chico parecía confundido ante mis palabras.

—…Eres Kano Shuuya? —Pregunte inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —El rubio estaba muy sorprendido, esa es una reacción normal que sabía que haría.

—aaaaa jajajajajajajaja —Me eche a reír sin razón alguna.

—¿De qué te ríes? No le encuentro la gracia para reírme. —El chico sonrió. Sin ninguna duda es el.

—Em ¿quieres entrar a la casa? Así podríamos platicar mejor.

—Si —Asintió. Aaah su sonrisa, ¿cómo describirla? Es tan cálida y hermosa…Espera… ¿!su sonrisa no será fingida!?

Puse la llave en el candado de la puerta, la abrí y entramos. —Puedes sentarte —Le dije mientras señalaba el sofá. Me senté al frente del sofá en donde estaba sentado Kano.

—Ehh, ¿Quieres agua? —Pregunte nerviosamente.

—Claro. —Contesto como siempre con una sonrisa— Ahorita vuelvo —Me dirigí hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua y volví a la sala y lo deje en la mesa cerca de él.

—Ah, no me he presentado, que olvidadiza soy. Me llamo Kohana Emi Gutiérrez Halarcor —Al terminar de decir mi nombre, Kano quien estaba bebiendo el agua lo escupió todo.

—Eh, ¿sabe mal el agua? —Estaba preocupada ya que pensé que había tomado el agua equivocada. Pero me di cuenta de que no era eso en el momento en que se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Ah? —Dije sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

—Lo…siento…. —Dijo aun riéndose. Al parecer durara un buen rato así. —Es que tu nombre están raro.

—¿Raro?, ah sí mucho me lo han dicho… —Me sentí un poco deprimida por mi nombre.

—¿Halarcor? Además nombres japoneses con apellidos mexicanos… —Volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, lose. Es culpa de mis padres que les gusta Japón, aunque me gusta que tenga nombres japoneses —Me alegre al pensar que tenia nombres japoneses.

—Ya veo… —Al parecer ya se calmo…— Bueno volviendo con lo de antes, te explicare como es que se tu nombre.

—El solo asintió y seguí hablando— A mí me gusta mucho el anime y manga. Y pues un día descubrí Kagerou Project, no es un anime ni manga bueno si tiene anime y manga. En realidad es una serie de canciones creadas por Jin y ilustradas por Shidu, las canciones fueron muy populares y crearon una novela, que es escrita por Jin y ilustrada por Shidu. Y tuvo mucho éxito y hicieron un manga quien Jin se encarga de la historia y es dibujada por Satou Mahiro. Luego crearon un Anime quien Jin se encargaba del guion y la animación Shaft.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con que sabes mi nombre? —Lucia aburrido.

—Espera a que termine de hablar. —Conteste y seguí hablando— Bueno Kagerou Project…como te lo explicaría…aah…ustedes Mekakushi Dan y los demás son parte de Kagerou Project.

—¿Eh? —Pregunto confundido con su sonrisa.

—Sí, lo que escuchaste ustedes son personajes de Kagerou Project y se toda la historia de ustedes, bueno no toda porque no ha terminado el manga ni la novela.

—¿Entonces soy un personaje ficticio?

—Sí, ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

—Estábamos caminando de vuelta a casa cuando algo negro nos envuelve nuestro alrededor y desaparecemos.

—Eh, extraño. Oye, ¿Y los demás? —Pregunte preocupada.

—Al parecer nos separamos en el momento en que nos envolvió esa cosa negra.

—Ehh, entonces deben estar por esta ciudad.

—Los he estado buscando pero no los he encontrado y me tope contigo, y decidí seguirte ya que me diste algo de confianza.

—Que suerte que me hayas seguido no puedo imaginarme si hubiera sido otra persona. —En ese momento estaba pensando en algo aterrador, si lo hubieran encontrado una de las fans. Siento escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Me ayudarías a buscarlos?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no te ayudaría? Ah ahora que lo pienso ¿desde cuando sucedió eso y estabas en mi casa? —Tenía esa gran duda, que no me acordaba.

—Desde hace dos semanas.

—¿¡Desde hace dos semanas!? —Me da miedo preguntarle si comía en esos días. Realmente no me la creo. — Em, Kano puedes quedarte en mi casa.

—¿Eh?, ¿Puedo? —Lucia sorprendido y confundido.

—Sí. Ahora vamos a buscar al resto del Mekakushi Dan. —Dije con entusiasmo mientras salía de mi casa.

—¿No causare problemas a tu familia? —Salió después de mi y cerré la puerta— No hay problema. Mis padres están de viaje y mi hermana se fue con sus amigos.

—Entonces estas completamente sola.

—La verdad es que si —Al recordar eso me puso triste.

Caminamos por las calles buscando en los alrededores— Ah, que aburrido~ —De repente se me ocurrió algo, aunque no es nada en que nos pueda ayudar en la búsqueda.

—Kano, ¿no te importa si canto? —La verdad no me gusta cantar cuando hay gente pero si es con Kano, creo que podre cantar. — No, no hay problema —Me sonrió. Ah, esa sonrisa me gusta aunque creo que es falsa.

—La canción se llama Yobanashi Deceive es de Kagerou Project —Le dije con alegría y puse la música instrumental en mi celular.

_"El mentir es mi especialidad"_

_"Pero no soy tan bueno en ser honesto"_

_"Es algo gracioso, de hecho"_

_"Mi cuento más verdadero es el que suena más falso"_

Narre las oraciones que venían en el video, Kano se veía algo sorprendido al escuchar eso y empecé a cantar.

_Una flotante sensación, bebop, mientras la noche difunde mi reflejo_

_Brillando con los dos latidos, creo que puedo quejarme de vez en cuando, ¿eh?_

_Hey, ¿puedo hablar un momento? Se trata de unos estúpidos e hirientes hábitos_

_Pero no puedo quedarme quieto por más tiempo, tómalo como si fuera una broma, ¿cómo suena eso?_

_Bueno, supongo que seguiré hablando. Hay algo único, raro acerca de mi_

_Lo he disfrazado como algo normal, pero es algo que me ha estado preocupando_

_Un día se siente como hace 10 años. Un monstruo, me habló_

_Tragándose mi corazón y diciendo, "sigue mintiendo"_

_Desde entonces he sido un verdadero mentiroso_

_No hay nada ni nadie que no pueda engañar_

_Supongo que he sido reducido a un "monstruo"_

_… Oye, ¡lo siento! ¡no llores! Es sólo un cuento, ¿okay?_

_¡Oh mi, que sucio! ¡tan vergonzoso! Lo falsifico todo_

_Es lo que digo, ¿pero esta verdad no parece un poco misteriosa?_

_Estoy engañando, voltea hacia al otro lado mientras las mentiras se amontonan_

_Hoy una vez más, me burlo del aburrimiento_

_Bebop, ella se va a desvanecer, una chica que parece odiar la noche_

_Con dos latidos, él va a llorar, un chico que odia las mentiras_

_Sí, de la misma manera, ellos han aportado sus insignificantes "ideales"_

_Y sus corazones fueron tragados, y más tarde, se dieron cuenta_

_Simplemente tuvimos deseos cumplidos,_

_Así que no hay manera de que vivamos solos en nuestro mundo_

_¿Es eso una mentira? No, no, es en serio, ¿okay?_

_Mi desmoronada mente, se llena de "no"_

_¡Oh mi, que sucio! ¡escucha atentamente! Escucha mi corazón_

_A mi ego, a estas mentiras, y a mis verdades_

_Ve y di que es "solitario", eso no me cambiará_

_Soy siempre una sorpresa, dejándolos con la boca abierta_

_¡Oh mi, que sucio! ¡Como lo odio! Ven, escúchame_

_Te ves sorprendido, pero no puedo ser salvado, ¿okay?_

_Sólo di, "no hay problema" Ah, tu nunca cambias_

_"Ah, lo eché a perder"_

_Como siempre, me estoy hundiendo en mi miserable ser_

Termine de cantar para narrar las siguientes oraciones del video.

_"Aah, tal vez fui demasiado lejos"_

_"Pero hey, como dije, es sólo un cuento"_

_"Bueno, aquí es donde me detendré por hoy"_

_"La próxima vez que escuches la señal"_

_"Te contaré un cuento aún más extraño"_

—Esa canción… —Kano empezó hablar asombrado.

—Sí, esta canción trata sobre ti. Es mi canción favorita —Sonreí, creo que es la primera vez que sonrió por mí misma. Kano simplemente sonrió.

—Bueno es hora de regresar a casa, ya es tarde. —Dije mientras veía la hora en el celular eran las 7:30. ¿Tanto me tarde en cantar? No, recordé que fui a la escuela a las 2:30 y regrese a las 4:00, Kano y yo platicamos hasta las 5:25, y caminamos un rato y luego cante. Me he confundido.

Regresamos a mi casa ya eran las 8:20. ¡Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo! —Em, Kano ¿Quieres comer? —En cuanto dije eso me gruño el estomago.

—Claro —Sonrió de una forma rara. Creo que trataba de reírse de mí.

Comimos y platicamos sobre nosotros y sobre lo que haríamos mañana al parecer Kano se burla mucho de mí, algún día me vengare y seré yo la que me burle de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Como están en este día ,15 de agosto? (en mi país es 15) Yo estoy muy mal, todo por el mal**** calor y tengo ganas de vomitar (perdóneme aquellas personas que leían esto y comían a la misma vez, si es que hay). Tenia planeado subir un fic sobre Azami por su cumpleaños pero creo que sera imposible porque aun no lo he escrito y como ven estoy muy mal como para escribir [Entonces como estas escribiendo esto?] Pues con trabajo estoy escribiendo esto...

¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Azami! y ¡Feliz 15 de agosto (?)!

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan: Capitulo 2 ''Día 2''**

—¡Todos morirán! —Apuntaba al grupo con su pistola.

—¡Ya detente! —Chillaba una chica de cabello blanco.

—JAJAJAJAJAA —Reía fuertemente mientras le disparaba a todos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Grite aterrorizada.

—¿Tu también quieres morir? —Me apunto con su pistola. Yo estaba muy asustada ante ese acto—a..aa…aaa —No sabía que decir ante esta situación. Y de pronto me disparo.

—¡Kohana-san! —Escuche gritar a la chica. Todo mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Desperté y me senté en mi cama agitada— aaa..aaaa…aa

—¿Estás bien Kohana-chan? —Vi a Kano entrando a mi habitación estaba preocupado y tenía un sartén en manos.

—Sí, solo fue una pesadilla —Increíble era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla así y más que estaba completamente sudada— ¿Por qué tienes un sartén? —Le pregunte ignorando lo de antes.

—Ah, ya que no despertabas. Pensé en cocinarte el desayuno —Me dijo con una sonrisa, que bonito se siente recibir una sonrisa en la mañana. Espera… ¿Qué horas son? Vi el reloj que estaba encima del escritorio a lado de la cama, eran las 10:00.

—¿¡Tan tarde es!? —Me pare apurada—Kano espera abajo en unos minutos te hare el desayuno —Dije mientras acomodaba mi cama.

—Ya desayune —Dijo con una gran sonrisa— ¿Eh?, ¿Kano sabes cocinar? —Estaba sorprendida, ¿¡Kano sabe cocinar!?

—Sí, ahora arréglate que te hare el desayuno —Me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

—¿Ah? —A decir verdad Kano tiene miles de misterios que yo aun no se.

Me vestí con una camisa de manga larga de color naranja con dibujo de una cruz negra con brillitos negros y con capucha, una falda negra y unas botas cafés con peluche arriba. Y de peinado el pelo suelto con una media cola con un listón de color naranja.

—Lista —A ser verdad me puse la misma ropa de ayer, bueno no importa porque en los animes visten todos los días igual. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Qué hay de desayunar? —Pregunte con una sonrisa. Otra vez me sorprendo, yo casi no sonrió.

—Curry —Sonriendo—¿Enserio?, ¿Encontraste los ingredientes que necesitabas?

—Si —Empecé a comer mientras que Kano lavaba los platos— Esta rico pero creo que le falta sabor.

—Perdón, no soy bueno en cocinar. Usualmente Kido es quien cocina.

—Ehh, ¿Kido cocina tan bien? —Tras decir esto Kano se sonrojo un poco y sonrió— Si su comida es deliciosa.

—Espero que Kido pueda cocinar para mí —Sonreí y seguí comiendo. Termine de comer lo más pronto de lo que pensaba y de repente se me ocurrió algo.

—Toma Kano —Le di el plato y el vaso para que los lavara — ¿¡Más platos!?

—Sí, ahora que te ofreciste para lavarlos te tienes que aguantar —Sonreí y fui a mi habitación. Después de 5 minutos volví a la cocina y le tome una foto a Kano lavando los platos.

—Al escuchar el flash exclamo— ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

—Una foto. Se me ocurrió tomar fotos a partir de ahora —Se quedo sorprendido.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunto curioso.

—Para recordar estos días, ya que un día ustedes… se irán a su mundo…—Al decir esto me puse triste y trate de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón, pero falta mucho para eso —Termino de lavar los platos y limpio alrededor de la mesa.

—Sí, falta mucho…para eso…—Dije seriamente deprimida. Volteé al reloj de la cocina eran las 11:12. Supongo que falta muchos días para que ocurra eso.

—Me quede mirando a la cámara conteniendo mis lágrimas. Pero Kano me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza— ¿En que estas pensando? Tenemos que buscar a los demás —Dijo sonriendo. Tiene razón no tengo tiempo para pensar, quien sabe que les este pasando a los integrantes del Mekakushi Dan. Tengo que ayudarlos.

—Lo lamento, vamos a buscarlos —Puse una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Duramos 2 horas caminando sin rumbo. Estoy cansada—Kano y si ¿vamos a tomar algo en esa cafetería? —Señale la cafetería al frente nuestro.

—Sí, la verdad yo también estoy cansado —Sonrió. Dios ¿¡como nunca se cansa de sonreír!?

Entramos a la cafetería y ordene una malteada y Kano un vaso de agua con hielos. Mientras Kano veía a mi lado opuesto yo le tome una foto, ahora si le quite el flash para que no se de cuenta… ¡Me siento victoriosa!

En eso llego otra camarera distinta dejarnos lo que pedimos— Aquí tiene su pedido.

—Aaah…¡Kido! —Mi grito resonó en toda la tienda. No podría creerlo había encontrado a Kido y sin pensarlo le tome foto. No podría desperdiciar este momento.

—Kano…¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —Ahora era Kido quien gritaba, por lo menos no fue como grito. Y entonces….

— Pfftkuku… —Kano empezó a reírse. Lo sabía ver a Kido trabajando como camarera en una cafetería era algo que nunca podríamos ver.

—Cállate —Por alguna razón precedí que Kido golpearía a Kano en la cabeza.

—¡Kido! ¿Qué les haces a los clientes? —Grito un compañero de Kido —Ah, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? —Pregunte repentinamente mientras Kido dejaba la malteada y el agua — ¿Quién eres? Y además ¿Qué haces con Kano?

—Ah, soy Kohana Emi. Puedes llamarme como tú quieras —Sonreí y luego hablo Kano. Creo que detrás de esa mascara sigue retorciéndose de dolor del golpe.

—Sus apellidos son Gutiérrez Halarcor….. —Volvió a reírse y esta vez yo lo golpeé en las costillas…

—No te preocupes, te contaremos todo. Por cierto ¿a qué hora terminas tu turno?

—Emm, es de todo el día…

—¿¡Todo el día!? —Si que Kido trabaja duro —¿No puedes renunciar ahora?

—No lose —Vi que Kido estaba confundida con cada cosa que le preguntaba.

—Por favor renuncia, no te preocupes por el dinero…Mis padres me mandaran si necesito

—Tratare —Ante lo dicho se fue. Esperamos unos minutos y vimos a Kido con ropa normal—¿F-Funciono? —Pregunte preocupada.

—Sí, me dieron el último pago —Dijo esto con su actitud de siempre —Y-Ya veo. Entonces ¿nos vamos a casa?

Nos salimos de esa cafetería y caminamos hacia casa.

—O-Oigan, ¿puedo cantar? —Estaba nerviosa cuando pregunte eso— ¿Otra vez? —Kano sonaba un poco aburrido.

—Para mí no es un problema —A Kido no parece importarle…

—Gracias… La canción se llama Mekakushi Code.

Puse el instrumental de la canción en mi celular y empecé a cantar…

_El mundo de la esperanza que se desvanece, se está volviendo pesado y no puede volar._  
_ No puedes "importar" tus errores._

_El ipod en mi bolsillo vibra con el código._  
_ Mientras tanto me pongo mis audífonos,_  
_ Y si te levantas tu capucha no hay problema._  
_ "Ojos vendados completados."_  
_ Como es habitual, es imposible de esta manera._  
_ El escenario se vuelve surreal y se ilumina de rojo como una señal de alto._

_Sorprendentemente, hoy el día llegó incluso sin tomar el paisaje de baja fidelidad._  
_ Una vida llena de ansiedad te espera mañana._  
_ "Ven, ven, ¿es esto suavizante o no?" y,_  
_ Si tu te sacudes al ritmo pulsante,_  
_ Verás que no es tan malo._

_Oye, aún no puedes cansarte de esto._

_Trágate la vanidad de tu corazón,_  
_ A la derecha del segundo cortacircuitos._  
_ Si tu pecho esta obstruido con expectaciones,_  
_ Tus labios se ensancharan con una sonrisa._

_Con cortes groovy,_  
_ Me encontré con una ligera ventaja,_  
_ A pesar de que es a la atmósfera a la que estoy acostumbrada,_  
_ Si no eres notado,_  
_ Entonces estarás bien._

_"Continúa la misión."_  
_ 20 minutos después._  
_ ¿Es difícil de lograr?_  
_ Reajusta tus zapatillas._  
_ "Mira, ahí esta la señal. Actúa normal."_

_Si la temperatura corporal se eleva, puedes omitir el paso alto de una vez._  
_ A la izquierda de la Gran Ciudad, al norte, cerca de ti._  
_ "Oye, oye, ¿ya casi terminas?"_  
_ El talón rubio se río,_  
_ Desafortunadamente no lo sé._  
_ No te puedes esconder._

_Las posiciones son ilimitadas._  
_ Por supuesto, en el centro la participación es bienvenida._  
_ La admisión es incondicional._  
_ El uniforme es gratis._

_Incluso el autoproclamado ingenuo tú,_  
_ Puede unirse con la contraseña._  
_ Por cierto, incluso yo,_  
_ Que soy un ni-ni otaku hikikomori en dos dimensiones._  
_ ¿Es eso un problema?_

_"Esto se siente genial"_  
_ Me desvió aplicando los parches._  
_ Las alarmas no se detienen._  
_ Si el neón inesperadamente falla,_  
_ Entonces tira hacia atrás tu capucha y muestra tu cara._

_Sorprendentemente, hoy el día llegó incluso sin tomar el paisaje de baja fidelidad._  
_ Una vida llena de ansiedad te espera mañana._  
_ "Y ahora, no fue tan malo." y,_  
_ Si frotas tus ojos rojos y miras._  
_ ¿Qué es esto? Todo fue para nada._  
_ Ahora, ¿por qué no entramos,_

_Antes de que enfríe?_

Termine de cantar— Esta canción trata sobre Kido y el ingreso al Mekakushi Dan

—Q-Que…—Kido estaba muy confundida —Te prometí que te contaría todo cuando llegáramos a casa —Sonreí.

Llegamos a casa y le conté todo a Kido. Reacciono muy sorprendida y confundida. La entiendo, cualquiera reaccionaria así.

—Entonces…somos personajes ficticios en tu mundo….

—Si —Se que es algo raro pero es así la lógica. Gruño mi estomago —Vamos a comer —Dije un poco avergonzada.

—Si quieres yo puedo cocinar —Kido se levanto para ir a la cocina— ¡Sí! —Afirme con brillos en los ojos— Kano me ha contado que cocinas delicioso.

Si darme cuenta Kido y Kano se sonrojaron ante lo que dije— ¡Y-Ya!, vamos a comer —Dijo Kido avergonzada, ocultándolo con su capucha.

Kido empezó a cocinar, yo le tomaba fotos en secreto y también a Kano, pero me descubrió y se estaba riendo de mí. Comimos lo que Kido preparo y como describirlo su comida en verdad es ¡tan deliciosa!

—¡Kido tu cocinas demasiado rico!~ —Dije esto con brillos en mis ojos y sonriendo— G-Gracias —Nuevamente un leve sonrojo se puso en su rostro pero lo oculto con su capucha. Aunque oculte su sonrojo yo lo puedo detectar.

Después de esto les enseñe toda la casa, ya que vivirán aquí durante un largo tiempo— Entonces, como dije antes pueden hacer lo que sea pero… no toquen mi laptop ni mis videojuegos —Soné un poco amenazante ante lo último.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso tienes algo inapropiado en tu laptop?~~ —Queee,…Kano sospecha de mi! Que malo es.

—N-Noo. ¡C-Claro que no! —Temas como esos me ponen nerviosa y hace que luzca sospechosa.

—¿Enserio?~~ —Seguía insistiendo — ¡Siii! ¡Yo no miento como otros! —Ante lo que dije Kano y Kido se quedaron en silencio, creo que no debí haber dicho eso.

—A-Aaah no lo quise decir de esa manera….aaah —Sin darme cuenta me metí en una situación incómoda— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Kano me acaricio mi cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa, me sonroje un poco ante eso.

—Ustedes dos…ya es hora de ir a dormir —Hablo igual de siempre pero sonó un poco molesta—A-Ah, sí. Vamos a dormir —Todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero casi a medianoche me dio sed y baje las escaleras.

Al parecer en las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas y estaban Kido y Kano. Como yo siempre cargo mi celular tome una foto, no iba desperdiciar esto. Después de tomar la foto escuche claramente de lo que hablaban…

—Kido no llores —Kido tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos— P-Pero…todos están separados…y en este mundo

—No te preocupes los encontraremos —Kano abrazo cálidamente a Kido. Yo me sentía rara en ese momento…subí silenciosamente las escaleras. No sabía cómo me sentía.

Llegue a mi habitación y rápidamente me envolví en mis sabanas y almohadas de mi cama— Supongo…que yo…soy una simple extraña para ellos… —Si, ellos no confiarían tan rápidamente con una persona que no es de su mundo. Empecé a llorar en silencio.

Era una tonta, siempre quise estar con ellos pero nunca considere como ellos me verían….ellos me ven como una extraña que sabe sobre ellos y los ayuda sin pensarlo.

Cuando ellos se vayan de este mundo…se olvidaran de mí.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Sebastiaxciel:** No te preocupes no dejare que Kohana se burle o le mienta a mi querido Kano (?)

**lili-chan:** ¿Como lo notaste? Eres una maga? D: , por supuesto que seguiré el fic, y lo de Kohana y Kano no tenia pensado en poner romance entre ellos dos pero gracias a ti se me ocurrió una gran idea :D Espero que sigas esperando con ansias los siguientes capítulos n.n

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy por quien lloraban...okno. Hola mis pequeñas mariposas (?) Como vi que ya no aguantaban esperar la conti (indirecta para lili-chan?)pues como soy tan buena onda aquí se los dejo, porque recordé el sufrimiento que es esperar la conti de un fic o un anime o manga. Antes que se me olvide, tengo una mala noticia...entre a la escuela u.u, así que tratare de publicar los siguientes capítulos los jueves o viernes (hoy en mi país es jueves y hace tres horas que salí de la escuela, si, voy en el turno de la tarde).

Vayan y lean su esperado capitulo 3...

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan****: Capitulo 3 ''Día 3''**

Me encuentro caminando por las calles de Japón cuando me encuentro a un gato negro — ¿Un gato? —Sin darme cuenta lo termine siguiendo, cuando cruce una calle, un camión se acercaba a pesar que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

—¿Voy a morir? —Pensé en ese instante, cuando vi una sombra de una persona.

—¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto el chico que me acaba de salvar— Si —Respondí y mire su rostro — ¡Konoha! ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? —Dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Sueño? —Me pregunto confundido — Si, este es mi sueño.

Mientras hablaba sobre mi sueño sentí algo que me estaba acariciando mi pierna. Volteé a ver lo que era— Un gato… —Observe mi alrededor y estábamos en un parque repleto de gatos.

—¡Esto es como Tashirojima! —Grite al ver todos los gatos del parque.

—¿Tashirojima? —Volvió a interrogar el albino— Tashirojima es una isla donde viven miles de gatos —Respondí sabiendo mucho sobre eso. Espera todos estos gatos están tan ''lindos'' que me dan ganas de acariciarlos.

Ante la lindura de los gatos empecé a acariciar a unos de los tantos gatos que había en el parque—Aaww~, ¡qué lindo! —El gato se parece al que siempre estaba en el patio de mi casa~. Espera…este gato…no será….

Deje de acariciar al gato, cuando de pronto apareció una persona—¡Kano! —Lo sabia ¡ese gato era Kano! Pensé al instante.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —Me pregunto confundido— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —Observe a Kano estaba agachado como yo.

—¿Qué? Después de todo soy un gato —De pronto le aparecieron orejas y cola de gato del color de su cabello— ¿¡EEHH!?

—¿No vas a seguir acariciándome? —Ante su pregunta vi que seguía mi mano en su cabeza, cuando escuche una voz femenina— ¡Kohana-san! ¡Acaríciame a mí también! —Grito una chica de cabello blanco esponjoso con orejas y cola de gato.

—¡¿Mary?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hice la misma interrogante hacia ella— ¡N-nno me quieres v-verdad, Kohana-san! —Estaba a punto de llorar— N-no llores, vamos te acariciare —Trate de consolarla, hasta que se calmo y la acaricie. Ah su cabello y sus orejas de gato son tan esponjosos. ¡Defectivamente quiero que sea mi hermana menor!

Mientras pensaba en eso escuche a Kano decir ''Acaríciame a mí también~'' pero lo ignore y seguí acariciando a Mary, hasta que recordé algo— ¿Dónde está Konoha? —Pregunte y observe a los alrededores del parque y lo encontré en una rama del árbol— ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

—Durmiendo —Me dijo sin preocupaciones— ¡¿Durmiendo?! —Grite nuevamente— Si, los gatos duermen en los arboles

— ¡Tú no puedes! —Las sorpresas no paran de llegar cuando vi que Konoha al igual que Kano y Mary tenía orejas y cola de gato. Ah~ Denme un descanso.

—¡Kohana-chan! —Kano me agarro del brazo desprevenidamente— Duerme conmigo.

—¿Ah? —Dije confundida pero a la vez sorprendida— Los gatos duermen con su dueño.

—¿Dueño? ¡¿Yo soy tu dueña?! —Otra vez este sueño no para de darme sorpresas.

—¡Y-yyia tte ooolllviddaassttee ddee nnnoossooottrroosss! —Creo que quiso decir ''Ya te olvidaste de nosotros''. Mary se echo a llorar.

—N-No llores Mary —Trate de consolarla nuevamente, cuando llego Konoha detrás de mí diciendo…— Tengo hambre.

—¿Ah? —Luego llego Kano…— ¡Kohana-chan, vamos a dormir! —Los tres repetían lo mismo una y otra vez. Dios me estoy empezando a desesperar— C-Chicos tranquilícense.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es tu preferido? —Los tres dijeron a la misma vez— ¿P-Porque preguntan eso repentinamente? —Creo que ya no puedo más con esto.

—Debes decidir por tu gato preferido —Dijo Kano y después un ''Si'' de Konoha seguido de un ''¡Contesta!'' de Mary.

—Es tan repentino… —Claramente no sabía que decir ante esa pregunta— ¿Quién es tu preferido? —Volvieron a preguntar una y otra vez…

—¡Tranquilícense! ¡Les responderé! —Alcé la mano hacia arriba y desperté de mi sueño. Vi a Kido en la puerta de mi habitación, al parecer iba a entrar a despertarme.

—Lamento interrumpirte —Dijo mientras se iba —¡Espera no te vayas! —Creo que lo ultimo lo dije en voz alta, ah que vergüenza es la primera vez que hablo en un sueño.

Intente explicarle a Kido sobre que mi sueño y claro como resultado Kido se echo a reír pero trataba de ocultarlo. Si le contara mi sueño a Kano se reiría a carcajadas…Ah~ mis sueños son extraños.

—Kohana, baja a desayunar —Después de decir eso se fue de mi habitación y empecé a vestirme.

Me puse un vestido azul cielo que me llegaba a la rodilla, tenia mangas largas me llegaban unos centímetros debajo de la muñeca. Encima del vestido me puse una sudadera azul con una raya blanca en las mangas, la sudadera era como la de Ene solo que estaba grande y me llegaban unos centímetros arriba de donde terminaba el vestido. Me puse unos zapatos flats de color azul cielo y como peinado me solté el cabello y me puse un listón con un moño del lado izquierdo de color azul cielo.

A decir verdad es la primera vez que uso este tipo de vestidos, el vestido fue inspirado con el de Mary para la próxima vez le digo que me hagan uno de Mary.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Buenos días —Le dije a Kano, quien ya estaba comiendo— ¡Ya estas comiendo!

—¿Algún problema? —Paro de comer para poder responderme— ¡Claro! La comida se come con todos.

—Tardabas tanto en bajar que me daba mucha hambre —Siguió comiendo mientras yo iba empezar a comer. Después de unos minutos todos terminamos de comer.

—Kohana, ¿podríamos ir al mercado? —Kido me pregunto mientras lavaba los platos.

—¿Eh? Ya tan rápido se acabo la comida —Termine de lavar los platos y empecé a lavar el alrededor de la mesa.

—No del todo, pero quería comprar más ingredientes —Guarde el trapo con el que estaba lavando la mesa y dije — Esta bien, vamos al mercado —Sonreí.

Salimos de la cocina y vimos a Kano acostado en el sofá — Kano, ¿Quieres acompañarnos al mercado?

—No, me quedare descansando.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres algo del mercado? —Sonrió y me dijo —Pockys~

—Aquí no venden —Por desgracia no, bueno si pero en las convenciones — Entonces ¿por qué tenias en la cocina?

—¿¡Revisaste la cocina!? —Grite sorprendida — Si, ah por cierto me lo comí~~

—¿¡Te los comiste!? —Ahora tendré que esperar a que haya una convención o a que mis padres me manden.

—Si —Cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar. Me pregunte a mi misma en mi mente ''¿¡Por qué no se va a dormir a la habitación!?''.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al mercado más cercano —Kohana —Me hablo Kido ya adentro del mercado— Um? ¿Qué pasa? —Me acerque a ella.

—¿Podemos comprar esto? —Me señalo una caja de comida, vi el precio y estaba caro, creo que mi dinero se irá volando — Si —Sonreí un poco falso.

Terminamos de comprar, al parecer Kido pago la mitad de las cosas, bueno espero que el dinero que me queda me alcance para lo que resta del día.

Caminábamos tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos gritar a alguien — ¡Hazlo bien! —Grito una señora de una mini tiendita.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Escuche la voz de la chica que se disculpaba. Que bonita voz tiene…espera…¿¡Esa no era la voz de Mary!? Volteé bruscamente a verla, efectivamente era Mary.

—K-K-K-Ki-i-ido —Trate de hablarle — ¿Qué pasa? —Volteo a verme.

—¡E-E-Es Mary! —Señale donde se encontraba Mary, por la impresión no podía hablar —¡Mary! —Grito Kido, dejo caer las bolsas del mandado al piso y se fue corriendo hacia Mary. Yo agarre las bolsas y corrí detrás de ella.

—Mary se volteo hacia donde provenía el grito y se sorprendió a ver a Kido —¡Kido! —Ahora era ella quien gritaba.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —El ogro salió de su escondite, d-digo la señora salió de la tiendita —Y-yo… —Trato de hablar Mary.

—Mary ¿qué haces aquí? —Kido lucia preocupada ante Mary. La señora vio a Kido y dijo — ¿Y tu quien eres?

—La amiga de Mary.

—Ella está muy ocupada ahora, vuelva otro día —La señora se llevo a Mary a dentro de la tienda. Volteé a ver a Kido estaba muy sorprendida —K-Kido, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Mañana volveremos aquí, ¿verdad? —Sonó un poco triste —¡Por supuesto! Encontramos a Mary y ahora tenemos que hacer que esa señora nos la devuelva —Sonreí.

—Tienes razón —Soy yo o acabo de ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kido. Volvimos a caminar y llegamos a la casa.

—Oh, bienvenidas —Ahora Kano estaba leyendo ¿un libro?, no, creo que es una libreta….. ¡Es mi libreta! —¿¡Que estás leyendo!?

—Ah, Kohana-chan, espero la continuación de esta his….. —Antes que terminara de hablar le arrebate mi libreta — ¡No tomes esto sin mi permiso!

—Si~~ Kohana-chan no sabía que escribías este tipo de historias, espero que la protagonista pueda estar junto con la persona que le gusta —Me sonroje al máximo, me avergüenza que lean mis historias y aparte que era de romance.

—AAAAH…. —No podía hablar con esta situación — No es momento para hablar de eso —Interrumpió Kido.

—Oh, cierto. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, Kano —Volví en mi misma—¿De qué?

—De Mary —Se sorprendió cuando nombre a Mary, después de eso Kido y yo le hablamos sobre lo sucedido. Al final decidimos ir todos mañana a la tiendita.

Pasó el día y era de noche. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo unos mangas que habían comprado mis padres, cuando se me antojo un café —Ah~, saldré a comprar uno.

Salí de mi habitación y revise si Kido estaba dormida en la habitación de mi hermana, al igual que Kano quien dormía en la habitación de mis padres. Después de eso salí de la casa y baje a la tienda.

Me compre 4 cafés, uno para ahorita y los otros tres para la mañana, no me iba tomar todos, les iba a dar a Kano y Kido —Ahora que lo pienso será un desastre organizar a todos para dormir cuando estemos todos juntos —Tome un poco de mi café —Ah! No importa.

Regrese a mi casa y subí las escaleras en silencio. Entre a mi habitación a hacer lo mismo, me cambie a mi pijama rosa y me tome el café. Sin pensarlo empecé a cantar.

_Pienso en el sentido de la existencia_

_Un monstruo solitario_

_Las personas ''Mueren muy rápido''_

_Continúo con un rostro sorprendido_

_Del monstruo solitario_

_Un joven soldado cayó enamorado_

_''Vamos a pasar la vida juntos tal como es''_

_Tomados de la mano se calentaron_

_Queriendo el comienzo del día a día_

_El monstruo, también podía tener niños_

_''Solo tú te estás haciendo viejo''_

_Me di cuenta de que ya no puedo soportarlo_

_Reuniendo el poder de las serpientes_

_Ya no me importa que perdí_

_Hice un mundo interminable_

_Vamos a ir con la familia_

_Frente a la puerta esperando_

_Nunca apareciste_

_Conté las nubes flotantes_

_El cielo parece solitario de alguna forma_

_En alguna parte en medio de que_

_Me di cuenta de que no iba venir_

_''Entonces ya no me interesa más''_

_¿Voy a desaparecer sola de este mundo?_

_No quiero perdonarte_

_Aunque todavía, te amo._

Termine de cantar en silencio y me quede dormida. ''Shinigami Record'' es una bonita canción pero triste.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**CrissNyan: **A ti ya te respondí por mensaje porque quería darte suspenso a la pregunta de ''Y quien sera el siguiente Seto?''

**chica del cosmo: **Es el destino que hayas encontrado esto uwu, el poder de la luna es de ayuda.

**lili-chan: **De acuerdo no eres una maga, eres muy observadora. Pues si harían una linda pareja, tendrás momentos leves de Kano x Kohana hasta que decida si habrá romance en este fic, si espera el siguiente capitulo no los abandonare :3

**lili-chan: **(otra vez) Yo conociéndola como su creadora tal ves tenga miles (?. Es bueno recibir apoyo :)

**lili-chan: **(3 vez y este review lo vi en mi correo porque tardan en llegar los guest en fanfiction, eso creo) No aguantas para el siguiente [quien buscan ahora ya lo sabes]...no te mentiré porque no soy mentirosa... Hiyori no aparecerá :(, pero si esto tiene éxito y lo haya terminado, y quieran segunda temporada tal ves la haga y aparezca Hiyori (ya lo tengo todoooo planeado)

**Menomy: **Que bueno que te guste...*la mira y no se resiste ante los ojitos de gato con botas* T-Toma ahí esta tu continuación [apuesto que ya leíste la conti porque estas leyendo esto (? , así que esperaras al siguiente]

**lili-chan: **(por cuarta vez y este review lo vi en mi correo hoy) Me pones triste porque estas sufriendo por el capitulo 3 :(, anda ahí esta tu capitulo 3 [ya lo leíste y ahora vas por el 4]

**Luna-neko-chan8: **Ahí esta tu continuación [la que acabas de leer] no he decidido si esto tendrá romance como dije en uno de los reviews de arriba pero por el momento tendrás momentos leves de kanokido

Si soné algo cruel en unos de los reviews me disculpo.

Tengo una propuesta...para los que tengan facebook les gustarían que hiciera una pagina en donde publique curiosidades de mis fics o de mi y donde se pueden quejar mas que aquí por su continuación (?

Gracias por comentar o dejar review (es lo mismo) y por leer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas mis mariposas (no estoy loca?) ya es jueves (son las 10 de la noche, mentira son las 11 de la noche, tarde una hora en subir esto)y como tengo tiempo libre pero mañana no tengo, así que aquí esta su capitulo 4 :)

Ah, nadie comento sobre la pagina de facebook pero ya la hice aquí el link: pages/Arinsa/1539704526249288

Denle like, solo tiene 3 me gusta...subiré cuando pongo el capitulo de este fics o otros, curiosidades de este fic o mías y no lose...pensare.

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan****: Capitulo 4 ''Día 4 y 5''**

Desperté, me duche y me vestí con la ropa de ayer. Mientras me vestía empecé a cantar Gunjou Rain.

_Estoy llorando ''no puedo dormir''_

_Estaba leyendo un libro contigo_

_El ruido de la lluvia llamaba_

_De manera que ''lo leeremos mañana''_

_Cuando ubicas el marcador ya respiras como un durmiente_

_Yo digo ''quiero salir''_

_Eso no lo perdono_

_''no porque no me gusta''_

_Sería conveniente_

_El pecho se vuelve doloroso ahora_

_Yo repetía muchas veces ''lo siento''_

_Se inicio alrededor del mundo_

_Ni siquiera te habla aun_

_''no debo hacer contacto visual'' o_

_El mundo algún día se atara_

_Encantado por la mirada_

_Yo odiaba el mundo ayer_

_Mañana te quiero mas, pero he cambiado_

_Conocí a alguien que sabe que te amo_

_Quizá la respiración del que duerme feliz en la cama creara un futuro_

_Espero que llegue mientras lloro_

_Por la noche aumenta la calma_

_Con la comodidad del viento al pasar entre los arboles_

_Tal vez el mañana sea soleado_

_El pecho duele cada vez más_

_No lo voy apagar_

_Te disculpe por haberte dormido_

_Así que empecé a recordar_

_Memorias de la infancia_

_Padre y siempre dos personas_

_He estado esperando el regreso de mamá_

_Pero han pasado muchas décadas_

_Cuando apareció una sola persona_

_Supe que el amor era alegría_

_Tú siempre estarás saludable ahora_

_Podemos amar al mundo con los mismos ojos_

_Pasa una estación, el mes se acabo_

_Limpias tus lágrimas, mientras ríes_

_Quiero darle un gran abrazo mucho más fuerte_

_Pero creo que_

_Algún día un futuro diferente llegara_

_''estoy bien'' ya que se despide con una sonrisa_

_De repente se convirtió en una despedida_

_Para el mundo que aprendí a amar_

_Despedirme me asusta al igual que_

_Tu rostro luciendo triste_

_No dije ''lo siento''_

_Quiero decir ''te amo''_

_Otro mundo es abierto_

_El ruido de la lluvia llamaba_

_Estuve leyendo ese ''diario''_

_Caen las lágrimas derramadas_

_Caen las lágrimas derramadas_

_Caen las lágrimas derramadas_

Termine de cantar, de vestirme y baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina — Kano ayúdame a cortar la zanahoria —Dijo Kido mientras se ponía a hacer otra cosa — Buenos días mamá, papá —Sonreí y me sentaba en la mesa.

—M-Mamá? —Vi a Kido nerviosa ante lo que dije — Y papá? —Continúo Kano como siempre sonriendo.

—Sí. Cuando los vi se me a figuraron como padres haciendo el desayuno de su hija —Los dos se sonrojaron sin razón alguna — Que les pasa? Vamos a comer —Estaba confundida y con hambre.

Después de lo sucedido, fuimos a aquella tiendita de ayer — ¿Se acuerdan del plan? —Pregunte seriamente y tuve de respuesta un ''Si'' de ambos.

—De acuerdo. Iré yo primero —Camine hasta la puerta de la tiendita y entre — Bienvenida —Dijo la señora de ayer.

—O-Oiga, amm ¿puedo ver a Mary? —Fui directo al grano — Ah, la chica de ayer. Perdona pero está ocupada.

—¿E-Enserio? E-Entonces vuelvo luego —Estaba a punto de irme cuando continuo hablando la señora —Sera mejor que no vuelvas.

—¿¡Eeh!? —Era solo yo o la señora me estaba echando de su tienda — Ella está muy ocupada últimamente, así que nose cuando se desocupe.

—De acuerdo… —Me salí de la tienda y sonreí tontamente refiriéndome que no tuve éxito — Es tu turno Kido —Ahora era el turno de Kido, camino hacia la tienda y después de 6 minutos salió.

—Sin éxito —Dijo negando con la cabeza — Entonces llego mi turno. ¡Deséenme suerte!

—Creo que en vez de rezar por tu suerte, rezare de que no ocurra nada malo —Dije sin expresión alguna — De que hablas Kohana-chan, tendré éxito —Ante terminar de hablar se fue a la tiendita. Después de 30 segundos vimos a Kano siendo echado de la tienda por la señora — ¡Y no vuelvas!

—Creo que metí la pata —Sonrió — ¿¡Qué diablos sucedió!?

—Es una larga historia~~ —Que bueno que es una larga historia, no quería saber que hiciste.

Nos sentamos en una banca derrotados por el ogro d-digo por la señora de la tienda — No funciono….Ni modo que nos disfracemos de otra persona y tratemos de ser dulces con la señora para que nos deje ver a Mary…..

—Cuando termine de hablar, voltee a ver a Kano quien tenía una gran sonrisa — Kano… ¿Sera que tu…?

Después de 20 minutos una chica de cabello largo rubio, que tenia puesto un vestido café con un cinturón negro en la cintura, con unas botas negras y una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta — Hola señora —Saludo dulcemente.

—¿Q-Qué necesitas? —Pregunto un poco nerviosa ante la dulzura de la chica.

—Veras, una amiga me conto que aquí hay una tal chica llamada Mary —Su voz era tan tierna y dulce — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Quería conocerla ya que me dijeron que era muy linda.

—Lo siento, está ocupada.

—¿No podría hablar con ella un minuto? —La chica aumento su dulzura — T-Tal vez mañana puedas verla…disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre jovencita?

—Kano… —En ese entonces le pise el pie y le susurre ''Kanoko'' —K-K-Kanoko.

—¿Kanoko? —Pregunto confundida — S-Si, ese es mi nombre.

—Entonces, puedes venir mañana a verla.

—Gracias, señora —Kanoko salió de la tienda. Kido y yo también salimos de ahí. Después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos sentados en la misma banca.

—Tienes suerte que Kido haya usado su poder para poder corregirte el nombre K-A-N-O-K-O.

—No es de que necesitara tu ayuda, de hecho con mi dulzura y ternura todo salió bien —Sonrió como un héroe — ¿Hah? ¿Tu dulzura y ternura? —Estaba un poco enojada porque yo le dije lo que debía decir.

—¿Estás celosa de que sea más lindo que tu y Kido juntas? —Vi en su rostro una gran sonrisa, lo que hiso que me enojara mas. Me gustan sus sonrisas aunque creo que son falsas pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

—Ah~ —Suspire sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo porque sabía lo que iba pasar. Kido había golpeado a Kano, tal y como lo predecí — No seas tan presumido con algo que ni siquiera tienes —Estaba enojada con lo que dijo, después de todo Kido es una chica.

—Kido, vamos a comprar un helado —Empecé a caminar ignorando lo de antes — Esta bien —Kido me siguió hacia donde yo iba.

—N-N-No me a-a-bandonen~~ —Dijo Kano con dolor y tirado en el suelo.

Al día siguiente~~

Estaba dormida cuando… — ¡Kohana-chan! —Escuche una voz femenina cerca mío. Me desperté y encontré a Kano… no a Kanoko. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío; trate de levantarme y me golpe con la frente de Kanoko.

—Duele —Dije mientras me sobaba mi frente — Ten más cuidado~ —Hacia lo mismo que yo.

—En primer lugar ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación y porque estabas tan cerca mío?, en segundo ¿Por qué estas como Kanoko? —Grite algo histérica.

—No despertabas, por lo que intente despertarte así —Sonrió — ¿Qué horas son?

—Las 12:30 —Seguía sonriendo— ¡No bromes conmigo! —Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en mi escritorio, en realidad si eran las 12:30. Me sorprendí al ver la hora. Saque a Kanoko casi a patadas y empecé a vestirme.

Me puse una camisa blanca de manga corta con un dibujo de volumen de un estéreo en negro, un short de color negro y unos tenis negros. De peinado me solté el cabello y me puse una gorra gris.

Después de lo sucedido comí y nos fuimos a la tiendita, y cuando llegamos entramos— Bienvenidos —Se escucho una voz de una jovencita.

—Yo soy Kanoko vinimos a ver a Mary —Kano empezó con tierna actuación. No lose pero es extraño ver a Kano así.

—Ah, Mary salió hace unos minutos no tarda en regresar —Dijo la jovencita de cabello café — ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La esperamos? —Pregunte en voz baja.

—Mmm ¿A dónde fue Mary? —Hablo Kido algo preocupada —Fue al mercado que está cerca de aquí —Señalo el lugar.

—Bien, vamos —Nos fuimos al lugar señalado cuando vimos a Mary siendo acosada por unos chicos.

—Y..yo —Mary estaba nerviosa —Vamos a otro lado a pasárnosla bien —Mientras Mary daba pasos atrás los chicos se acercaban a ella.

En eso Kido llego y le dio una patada a unos de los chicos. ¡Esa es nuestra líder! Salvando a todos cuando estamos en problemas — ¡Mary! ¡Kido! —Corrí hacia ellas cuando otro chico aparece detrás de mí agarrando mis brazos y poniéndome un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Si se mueven…saben lo que le pasara a esta chica —Amenazo poniendo el cuchillo más cerca de mi cuello. Yo estaba muy sorprendida y asustada, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto.

Kido y Mary estaban quietas cuando llegaron más chicos rodeándolas. ''Espera…alguien falta…aquí…es…'' Mientras pensaba en la persona que faltaba escuche…— ¡Quita tus manos sucias de ella! —Apareció Kano con su apariencia normal, golpeando al chico del cuchillo. Me sorprendí ante el acto de Kano.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunto Kano preocupado — Si…estoy bien —Voltee a ver a Kido y Mary, me olvide de ellas, ahora es nuestro turno de salvarlas.

—¡Kido! —Grite lo más fuerte que pude y cuando me volteo a verme la mire fijamente haciéndole entender un mensaje. Kido al parecer entendió el mensaje, sus ojos se empezaron a ver un color rojo por unos segundos y desapareció.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la desaparición de Kido, en eso yo tome la oportunidad de darle una patada a unos de los chicos. Y luego otros chicos caían al suelo.

Kido, Kano y yo golpeábamos o pateábamos a los chicos, sin darnos cuenta un chico había agarrado a Mary y puso una pistola en su cabeza — ¡Si quieren a esta chica viva quédense quietos!

—Kido… —Susurre y desaparecí. El chico se sorprendió ante mi desaparición, solo veía a Kano. Kido y yo golpeamos al chico dejándolo inconsciente. Después de eso Kido agarro de la mano a Mary y yo a Kano y salimos corriendo.

Después de tanto correr llegamos a la banca que estaba cerca de la tiendita — ¡Estoy cansada! —Dije agitada. Vi mi mano que estaba agarrando la de Kano, me sonroje y la solté de inmediato.

—¡Estoy sorprendido! No sabía que podías luchar, Kohana-chan —Dijo con una gran sonrisa con sus brazos recargándose atrás de su cabeza.

—Aquí hay muchos tipos así y ladrones, debo saber defenderme —En ese entonces se estaba acercando alguien — Que ciudad tan descuidada~

—¡Que onda, Emi! —Me grito al oído. ¿¡Quién diablos grita en el oído de una persona!? Me tape mis oídos por el grito — ¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Porque me gritas al oído!? —Ante mi grosería vi que Kano, Kido se me quedaron viendo en silencio con cara de ''WTF?'', Mary se escondió atrás de Kido casi llorando.

—C-chicos…. —Yo como toda una mexicana debo saberme las groserías o ''palabras'' que se dicen aquí y como era la primera vez que decía una en voz alta me puse nerviosa casi olvidando al chico que me acaba de gritar.

—Kohana-chan… —Vi a Kano con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿Y-Yo d-dije una grosería? ….. —Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, en otras palabras estaba llorando.

—M-Mi p-personalidad d-de l-la e-escuela…. —Observe un poco al chico que me grito quien era un compañero de clases y me eche a correr — Emi, ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Estupido!... ¡A-Ah volví a decir una!~~ —Lloraba y hablaba a la misma vez mientras corría — ¡Hey Kohana! ¡Vuelve! —Me grito Kido casi diciéndolo como una orden.

—¡Kohana-chan, no nos abandones~! —Mientras escuchaba sus gritos yo simplemente seguía llorando y corriendo, hasta que llegue a mi casa. y puse a todo volumen Kuusou Forest, esa canción es bonita por lo que me tranquilizara y olvidare que dije groserías.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**NinaFanfics: **Que bueno que te guste :3 es tan hermoso este fic que lo terminaste siguiendo (?

**NinaFanfics: **Y no sabes la historia que escribió Kohana, su historia es muy bonita (ni siquiera se lo que dice su historia)... y espero que sigas cada uno de los capítulos de este fic, Gracias :)

**CrissNyan: **Para la próxima le atinas :( . Lose tiene sueños raros. Y seguirás este fic hasta su fin...

**Menomy: **... Me descubriste! D: ookno, esa risa malvada hace que piense que volverás a usar los ojitos de gato con botas. Yo siempre como chocolate (?

**lili-chan: **Yo siempre seguiré escribiendo los siguiente capítulos aunque este super ocupada (ni tanto) Tu siempre me apoyaras (para mi que eres la fan numero 1 de este fic) No, no sufras :( . Sobrevivirás hasta el final

**lili-chan: **Aun no decido eso u.u , yo creo que si konoha se comerá hasta el refrigerador (?. Lucha por tener un sueño así. Tu solo quieres tu Kohana x Kano, quieres romance...no estas loca, ahora esperas el 5

**lili-chan: **Si se meten con Kohana x Kano, se meten también con lili-chan (?. Pensare hasta quemarme el cerebro si habrá romance...no llores :'( *llora junto con ella como niñas de 3 años* okno

**lili-chan: **Nooo suufrass! ...pensare pensare en Kano y kohana, y veré que haré

Gracias por comentar o dejar review (es lo mismo) y por leer ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todo el mundo...si perdónenme no subí el capitulo 5 la semana pasada pero ya saben la escuela...tareas...profesores.

Me mejor tarde que nunca (?

Pagina de facebook: Arinsa (no sean flojos y búsquenlo)

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan****: Capitulo 5 ''Día 6''**

Me levante adormilada y baje las escaleras —aaah~~ —Bostece mientras me estiraba los brazos — Buenos días Kohana-san —Me dijo la pequeña albina.

—¿Qué? Todavía estoy soñando…Si que este sueño es súper largo —Me acercaba a ver a Mary.

—¿K-Kohana-san? —Mary estaba nerviosa cuando me acercaba —¿Qué pasa Kohana-chan? —Voltee a ver a Kano quien venía de la cocina.

—Eeeh~~ También esta Kano —Ahora me acerque a Kano y le agarre sus cachetes — Que lindo eres~~ —Sonreí.

—Kohana, ¿sigues dormida? —Vi a Kido que también venia de la cocina secándose sus manos con un trapo —¿Dormida? Pero si este es un sueño, ¿no? —Incline a un lado mi cabeza confundida.

—Este no es un sueño, es la realidad —Me dijo Kido, sin darme cuenta Kano me agarro mis cachetes y los jalo — ¡Duele! —En el momento en me los soltó, me sobe mis cachetes.

—Espera…no es un sueño… —Vi lo que traía puesto, mi pijama rosa con mi cabello hecho un desastre— ¡Kyaaa! —Subí rápidamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Después de un rato salí de mi habitación ya arreglada, luego desayunamos y salí al patio de atrás a lavar ropa.

—Kido no deberías haberme ayudado a lavar la ropa, tu eres como una invitada. Yo debo hacerme cargo de esto —Dije mientras colgaba la ropa en el tendedero.

—Pero ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, debo compensártelo —Kido acomodaba la ropa en el tendedero al igual que yo —P-Pero, aun así…yo no he hecho algo grande —Mire hacia el suelo un poco triste.

—No, ya has hecho algo, nos ayudas a buscar a los demás e incluso a quedarnos en tu casa —Sonrió Kido —Estoy agradecida por eso.

Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo Kido y sonreí —No. Yo haría todo lo que pueda… —Negué con la cabeza — …Yo haría todo lo posible para ayudarlos. Ustedes son importantes para mí.

—Que bonitas palabras, Kohana-chan —Vi a Kano que se recargaba en la puerta.

—Es que…es la verdad —Me sonroje un poco— Nunca los abandonaría.

—Bien, ya terminamos Kohana —Kido acomodo la ultima camisa en el tendedero— Vamos a comer helado —Sonreí.

Entramos a la casa y les serví el poco helado que tenia. Mientras comíamos, escuche gotas de agua — ¿Hm? — Vi atravez de la ventana y estaba lloviendo.

—Está lloviendo —Dije sin expresión mientras comía mi helado— ¡Kohana! —Voltee hacia donde estaba Kido y entonces…— ¡LA ROPA! —Había olvidado por unos segundos la ropa…ahí va la ropa mojándose.

—Maldigo a este clima tan loco y a los de las noticias —Lo dije un poco amenazante— Que se le puede hacer, esperaremos hasta que pare de llover y salga el sol.

—Está bien, Kido —En eso sonó mi celular, y conteste — ¿Bueno?, ah Katherine —Sonreí.

—Sí, no molestas en absoluto —Me levante y subí las escaleras — ¿No deberías estar de vacaciones? —Me senté en el sofá de la sala del segundo piso.

Había dejado a Kano, Kido y Mary comiendo helado en la cocina sin decirles que me esperaran. Era la primera llamada de una amiga en vacaciones— Si~

Platicaba de varias cosas con Katherine, el tiempo se fue volando ya era casi medio día, hasta que me pregunto ''¿Estás sola en tu casa?'' —Eh….sí. Estoy completamente sola.

Sin darme cuenta alguien estaba escuchando mi conversación con Katherine a escondidas.

Ella me hablaba sobre lo que le paso en vacaciones. ''Sabes, ¡Kevin me volvió a mentir!'' — La verdad él nunca me había caído bien, aparte de que odio a los mentirosos.

''Eso lo sé desde que te conocí'' —Si. El no es de confianza — ''¿Cómo que no es de confianza? Es mi mejor amigo'' —Pero… nadie es de confianza —Dije sin expresión alguna.

''Dios, tu tan negativa. ¿En verdad solamente nos hablabas a mí y a Brenda?'' — Si…no tengo con quien más hablar. Ustedes son mis únicas amigas —Sonreí.

—No las abandonaría — ''¡Era de esperarse de ti!'' — Oye, hay que salir un día —''Ah…lo siento, no puedo'' —Al decir eso me deprimí un poco — ''Mis padres planean salir nuevamente de vacaciones a otra parte'' — Ya veo.

''¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide, podrías ayudar a Carlos a estudiar para pasar los exámenes extraordinarios'' — ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Yo no ayudo a nadie tan fácilmente — ''Cierto…lo había olvidado, le diré que le pida a otra persona'' —Si, hazlo.

''Bueno te tengo que dejar, nos vemos. Adiós'' —Adiós —Colgue la llamada y guarde mi celular cuando escuche pasos bajando las escaleras — ¿Hm? ¿Acaso estoy alucinando?

Me dirigí hacia la sala del primer piso. Ahí estaban en la sala, Kido estaba sentada escuchando música en su ipod, Mary viendo la televisión y Kano….estaba ahí de pie con cara ¿seria?

—Lo siento, chicos. Los deje solos y me fui a platicar —Kido se quito uno de los audífonos y dijo — Ah, no te preocupes.

—¿Todo lo que nos dijiste era mentira? —Dijo Kano sin expresión alguna — ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Me sorprendí ante lo dicho de Kano, en eso se escucho un trueno.

—¡Hii! —Mary se escondió atrás del sofá de Kido — ¿Truenos? —Voltee a ver la ventana estaba lloviendo más fuerte y empezó a haber varios truenos. Mary subió las escaleras rápidamente muy asustada.

—Escuche tu conversación con tu amiga y comparado a lo que nos dijiste hace horas….eres una mentirosa —Kano me estaba diciendo mentirosa, algo no va bien.

—¿¡Mentirosa!? ¡Mira quién habla, tú eres el mentiroso! —Me exalte un poco y empecé a hablar con un tono más alto — Kohana, tranquilízate —Kido trataba de tranquilizarme, parecía que veía lo que sucedería.

—¿¡Entonces es cierto que odias a los mentirosos!? —Esta vez Kano alzo la voz más fuerte que yo — ¿¡Y eso que tiene!? —Ya no sabía de lo decía, sentía que esto iba terminar mal pero aun así no sabía cómo tranquilizar a Kano.

—¡Odiando a los mentirosos mientras que tu eres una!... ¡Yo te odio! —Kano salió corriendo de la casa y con esta lluvia tan fuerte con truenos, si que Kano estaba muy enojado conmigo.

Me sorprendí demasiado cuando Kano dijo ''¡Yo te odio!''.Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez — Kohana, ¿estás bien? — Kido me saco esas palabras de mi cabeza — Eh, si… —Recordé algo más importante que esas palabras—…. Tengo que ir tras Kano.

—Espera, ese idiota hace muchas estupideces. Yo iré por él.

—No. Yo soy responsable de esto, tengo que ir yo —Salí corriendo de mi casa ante esta lluvia — ¡Por lo menos lleva un paraguas! —Escuche el grito de Kido. No me importaba mojarme, lo más importante era encontrar a Kano.

—¡Kano! —Grite mientras corría, esperando una respuesta de el. Pero claro, como me iba a contestarme si estaba enojado conmigo.

Corrí y corrí, pero no encontraba a Kano —¿¡Diablos, donde estas!? —Escuche un trueno y dirigí mi vista hacia el, cuando vi un callejón y decidí acercarme — ¡Kano! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —Abrace a Kano quien estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas — ¡No me toques! —Golpeo mi brazo impidiendo que lo abrazara más.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Qué hice mal!? —Le grite lo mas que pude, con mis ojos llenos de tristeza a punto de llorar — ¡Tu no confías en nosotros!, ¡Dices que estás sola y no tienes más amigos!, ¡También dijiste que no nos abandonarías! —No sabía si era mi imaginación o la lluvia… ¿Kano tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas?

—Yo… —Kano siguió hablando sin dejarme hablar — ¿¡No confías en nosotros!? —Mis lagrimas empezaron a derramarse — ¡N-No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... —Negué varias veces con la cabeza— ¡Yo le dije eso a mi amiga porque no quiero volver a los días de mi pasado…tengo que mantener la Kohana que ellos conocen…la Emi de ellos! —Intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas con las palmas de mis manos.

—¡Pero esa Kohana que yo conozco no es así! —Agarro mi brazo, deteniendo que limpiara mis lagrimas — ¡La Kohana que yo conozco no me ocultaría nada, esa Kohana nos dijo que nunca nos abandonaría!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo trataba de mantener la personalidad que tengo en la escuela! —Agache mi cabeza y mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, eran como la lluvia.

—No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa, por no saber más sobre ti —Me abrazo, intentando consolarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Su abrazo era tan cálido.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No volveré a decir este tipo de cosas!...Yo solo… —Lloraba aun mas y me aferraba al abrazo de Kano— No digas mas… pero prométeme que me contaras tu pasado, no importa que tan doloroso haya sido…yo estaré para consolarte.

—Si….lo prometo —Kano me seguía abrazando y acariciándome. Los truenos seguían al igual que la lluvia pero no quería separarme de Kano.

—Kohana-chan, tenemos que ir a casa. Kido y Mary se empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros — Kano dejo de abrazarme y me ayudo a pararme —Si…tienes razón.

Volvimos a mi casa. Estábamos muy mojados — ¿Eh? Kido ¿a dónde vas? —Vi a Kido quien tenía un paraguas — Mary no está —Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo Kido, ¿Mary se había ido?

Salimos a buscar a Mary y la encontramos saliendo de una tienda con un paraguas y bolsas —¡Mary! —Corrí hacia Mary y la abrace —¡Mary nos habías preocupado!

—L-Lo siento —Mary tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas — Y-Yo quería comprar té.

—¿Té? —Estaba confundida, ¿para qué quería té? — Si, Seto me dijo que el té relajaba, por eso quería hacerles té.

—Ahh —Suspire — Escuchaste los gritos….perdón Mary —Acaricie el cabello de la albina— Pero aun así, lo que hiciste está mal. Salirte sin avisarnos, nos darás un infarto —Seto eres una buena persona, pero casi ponías en peligro a nuestra bella princesa.

Regresamos a mi casa, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces entre y salí de mi casa. El día de hoy, ha sido un día muy largo… —Kohana, metete a bañar antes que te resfríes.

—Eh, no importa. Que Mary se bañe primero —Dije sin preocupaciones hacia mi — ¿En verdad, Kohana-san? —Mary dudaba ante mis palabras— Si, ve antes que sea más tarde —Sonreí.

Después de eso Mary se metió a bañarse, mientras esperaba mi turno empecé a cantar Headphone Actor.

_Era un día extremadamente normal,_

_Sin ningún obstáculo en mi camino_

_Hasta que me aburrí, escuchando la radio,_

_Y escuché una voz que dijo:_

_"Es lamentable que tenga que decir esto,_

_Pero el mundo va a acabar hoy"_

_Así lo dijo el presidente de algún país,_

_En lágrimas mientras hablaba._

_Fuera de la ventana pasó un gran grupo de pájaros,_

_Acumulándose para cubrir el cielo_

_Tragándose la creciente luna,_

_Se dirigían en dirección desconocida..._

_Tenía un juego a medio terminar sin guardar;_

_Un libro que apenas he tocado en mi escritorio_

_Y para detener mi cuerpo de temblar,_

_Inmediatamente me coloco los audífonos_

_Así como escuchaba a algún oscuro artista,_

_Algunos lo hicieron con un título desconocido,_

_Así como llegaba a mis oídos, escuché:_

_"Quieres sobrevivir, ¿verdad?"_

_Agitada sobre el mundo que se retorcía,_

_Los edificios parecían temblar_

_Aquella voz era inconfundible:_

_Era la mía, la cual me harté de escuchar_

_"Si cruzas aquella colina, entonces en veinte segundos,_

_Sabrás a que me refiero, para bien o mal_

_No lo dudes, sólo escucha - Ve veinte segundos adelante."_

_La intersección estaba llena, por supuesto;_

_Hombres, mujeres, niños, no importa_

_Estaba sepultada bajo personas gritando y bebés llorando._

_Gente amotinándose, una chica sollozando,_

_Un sacerdote rezando, los pasé a todos_

_Sólo una persona llegó al otro lado,_

_Hacia lo que estaba más allá de esa colina._

_La voz de los auriculares insistió:_

_"Te quedan doce minutos," me dijo_

_Si todo iba a desaparecer,_

_Entonces no tenía opción._

_Coros de gritos y chillidos_

_Se convirtieron en ojos llorosos en diez segundos_

_Yo tenía mis dudas, pero no importaba quién hiciera qué,_

_No había una canción para el fin de la humanidad_

_"Corre, corre, sólo queda un minuto,"_

_Pero entonces ya ni siquiera podía oír;_

_La colina que buscaba cruzar_

_Estaba justo frente a mí._

_Mi respiración cesó, finalmente había llegado_

_Frente a un muro que proyectaba el cielo._

_Tras él, científicos de blanco aplaudían;_

_"Magnífico," dijeron -_

_Lo dudo._

_Desde ahí, miré la ciudad_

_Era una especie de instalación experimental;_

_"Ya no es necesario,"_

_Dijo un científico, y calmadamente arrojó una bomba_

_Me dijeron que había estado viviendo_

_Mi vida entera en un pequeño mundo en una caja._

_Sólo podía mirar, estupefacta_

_Los restos quemados de lo que había sido la ciudad._

_Y de los auriculares en mis oídos,_

_Escuché un leve "Lo siento"..._

Era de noche, Mary y yo estábamos en mi habitación. Cepillaba su cabello esponjoso antes de irnos a dormir —Mary, ¿extrañas a Seto?

—Sí, mucho —Me dijo en un tono deprimente —No te preocupes Mary, lo encontraremos —Le dedique una sonrisa — Gracias, Kohana-san.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**NinaFanfics: **Ok,no le digas a nadie... Shintaro sale en el siguiente capitulo. No lo se u.u, ahora todo el mundo me preguntara por KanoxKohana?

**lili-chan: **Gracias :3, tampoco exageres. Amas demasiado el KanoxKohana. Kohana se sonroja muy fácilmente (? . Todavía nose lo del romance entre ellos dos :(

**CrissNyan: **Si, la mayoría de las personas dicen groserías (tengo compañeros que son bien groseros cuando no esta el profesor) Tu también pides KanoxKohana? u.u . Algún día le atinaras a algo? . Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes una grande obsecion por Seto, lamento decirte que saldrá hasta el capitulo 10 o al menos que haya un cambio.

**Menomy: **Lose, Kanoko es muy bonita(?. Si D:, para la próxima la otaku y la líder del Dan los harán pure. No eres la única :( . Cuídate y que no te descubran PD: NO, odio las verduras :(

**Luna-neko-chan8: **Hola, no importa. Yo también quiero KanoxKido pero también KanoxKohana :( (Mi mente esta llena de confusiones) Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo 4.

**lili-chan: **Como ya he dicho mies de veces: no sufras! :( . Si ya lo leí, gracias aunque no es mi nombre real. Si haré mas fics de Kagerou Project/Days.

**lili-chan: **Deja que piense en esoooo! No, Seto no aparecerá (ya sabes, lo acabas de leer :v) Tal vez aparezca Ayano. No lo olvidare :)

Gracias por comentar o dejar review (es lo mismo) y por leer ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola criaturitas del señor(? *rubius mode on* (se me están acabando las formas de saludar).

Nuevamente me disculpo por no subir el capitulo 6 la semana pasada, tuve unos pequeños problemas pero ya se resolvieron.

Em... también quiero decir que Gracias a las personas que leen este fic, que lo pusieron en favoritos y que lo siguen...en verdad nunca pensé que les gustaría. Cada vez que leo un review sonrió al saber que les gusto el fic, el capitulo...

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan****: Capitulo 6 ''Día 7''**

—¿¡Porque no hay internet!? —Rodaba en el piso de la sala — ¡Tengo que ver un anime!

—Kohana-chan, eres muy ruidosa —Kano puso su pie en mi cadera para que dejara de rodar —¡Mo~! ¡Necesito internet! ¡AHORA! —Hice un puchero de una forma linda. Sin darme cuenta Kano se sonrojo un poco al verme.

Me levante del piso y suspire — ¡Vamos al café internet! —Dije muy decidida — Kohana, ¿por qué no simplemente pagas el internet? —Kido dijo en voz baja que ni siquiera la escuche.

—¡Bien! Queda decidido —Sonreí. Salimos de mi casa y fuimos a la mini plaza que quedaba cerca de mi casa — Wiii~ internet~~ —Salte infantilmente a ver la entrada del café internet.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba —Voltee a ver a Kano, Kido y Mary; y continúe hablando — Pueden pasear por la plaza y pueden comprar lo que quieran, mientras estoy en el internet —Le di el dinero a Kido.

—¿Te tardaras mucho? —Vi a Mary un poco deprimida —No te preocupes. Vuelvo rápido contigo en un momento —Sonreí y entre al café internet. Voltee una vez más hacia ellos y veía como se iban a pasear.

Pague el tiempo en que iba estar en el internet y me dirigí hacia la computadora que elegí — Ok~ Descargare el capítulo de este anime, lo guardare en mi USB y me iré con los chicos.

Después de varios minutos había terminado de descargar y estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuche…— ¡Shintaro, juegas tan bien! —Esa voz la reconocía, era uno de mis compañeros.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡en este café internet siempre vienen esos gamers de mi salón! Debo asegurarme de no toparme con ellos —Empecé a caminar cuando algo vino a mi mente — Espera, no había dicho… ¿Shin…ta…ro? —Me sorprendí y me acerque hacia donde se escuchaban gritos de admiración.

Ahí estaba, el hikikomori ni-ni jugando videojuegos en la computadora — ¡Kisaragi Shintaro! —Grite mientras lo señalaba. Todo el mundo se me quedo viendo — Emi, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo uno de mis compañeros.

—Nunca te había visto con esa ropa… —Traía una camisa de rayas rojas y negras, me llegaba hasta los codos; también tenía una falda negra, unas botas blancas con algo de tacón, me llegaba cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla. De peinado tenía el pelo suelto con una media cola, con un listón blanco.

—Eso no importa ahora, Shintaro vámonos —Vi a Shintaro quien me veía confundido — ¿Quién eres? —El hikikomori dijo sin expresión alguna y volteo hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

—Ah, con que haciéndote el cool —Dije en mi mente con expresión algo amenazante —Esta bien —Sonreí macabramente. Puse mi pie en una silla cercana y señale a Shintaro — ¡Kisaragi Sintaro! ¡Te reto a un juego de disparos!

—Pero al último ya sabemos quién va ganar —Se dijeron entre ellos mismos los gamers — Por mi está bien —Dijo Shintaro. Nunca pensé que aceptaría mi reto. Me senté en la silla de la computadora de a lado — Oigan… —Dije un poco apenada —¿Cómo se juega este videojuego? —Sonreí tontamente.

Vi la expresión de todos, al parecer querían pegarse la cabeza con mi comentario. Después de unos minutos que me explicaran como se jugaba, empezamos a jugar. Pensé en que me iría bien, ya que tengo este tipo de juegos en casa. Pero…no fue como yo pensé, cuando se termino la partida, marcaba el puntaje de cada uno en la pantalla, el mío era de 1999 mientras que el de Shintaro 3000.

Sentía que mi alma salía por mi boca. Había perdido ante este ni-ni — Fue demasiado fácil —Escuche a hablarlo tranquilamente. Me pare rápidamente y dije — ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Deja de hacerte el cool!

Agarre la mano de Shintaro y salí corriendo del café internet —¡Oye!, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? —Voltee hacia atrás para contestarle pero vi una la manada de gamers corriendo tras nosotros — ¡No dejaremos que te lo lleves!

—Oh dios, tenemos que correr más Shintaro —Le dije sonriendo. Shintaro se sonrojo un poco ante mi sonrisa— Ah, lo olvidaba eres un hikikomori, así que tú no tienes fuerza —Dije decepcionada — ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!?

Ignore lo que dije y empecé a cantar Lost Time Memory, mientras corría.

_A pesar de que varios años pasen, la sombra no desaparecerá_

_Sólo atrae más sentimientos_

_Me acurruque y dibuje solo_

_El ardiente sol sobre nosotros, en una calle empinada_

_Caminando, figuras borrosas_

_Con el calor del verano en nuestros ojos_

_"No me hagas caso"_

_"Solo vete"_

_Y me solté de tu mano_

_"No te vayas"_

_Me dijiste,_

_Y volviste a tomar mi mano_

_"¡Eres tan molesta!"_

_Empece a caminar por delante_

_Sin mirar hacia atrás_

_"¿Cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos?"_

—¿¡Quién diablos canta mientras corre!? —A pues yo, que no lo ves — Pensé hacia su pregunta.

_Con cosas como "sabiduría", no puedo mirar hacia adelante_

_No tengo razones, así que sigo pudriéndome_

_Si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser heridas de nuevo_

_Mientras varios años pasan, no moriré_

_Siempre proclamando ideas optimistas_

_A pesar de que, naturalmente, tu todavía no estas aquí_

_Diciendo, "no me importa, ve y muere, ve y muere", tomo mi muñeca y maldigo_

_No puedo hacer nada, así que yo casualmente_

_Disfruto de la vida_

_"Si el verano puede mostrarnos sueños,_

_Vamos al tiempo de antes de que fueras tomada" digo_

_Los días que escondí por la vergüenza iluminan el aire_

_Quemando mi mente_

_Un chico de 18 años_

_Espero en algún lado de nuevo_

_Es una silueta borrosa, pero_

_El aún recuerda su forma_

_En un campo claro bajo el ardiente sol_

_Tú estabas sonriendo de nuevo_

_Y una vez más dijiste "vamos a jugar"_

_Y gentilmente te inclinaste_

_"Estoy preocupada" dijo con cara incómoda_

_Algunos vecinos no entenderán_

_Deja de pretender el estar triste_

_Vamos a seguir viviendo débil y antinaturalmente hoy también_

_Vamos a seguir el paso de mañana_

_Así no olvidare tu calidez_

_Si estoy deseando un sueño que no puede volverse realidad_

_Entonces de igual manera yo puedo abrazar el doloroso pasado_

_Y así tener un sueño del cual no despertar_

_Como sí yo naturalmente me aislara a mi mismo_

_"¿Así que ni siquiera puedes ver el mañana?"_

_Estoy perfectamente bien con eso_

_Yo pinto mis manos para matar los aburridos días_

_Porque yo elegí el estar "solo"_

_Un podrido, joven de 18 años_

_Esta orando otro día_

_Aferrándose fuertemente a_

_Tu sonrisa llena de color_

_Al ardiente sol le murmure "solo llévame contigo, de alguna manera"_

_Y mi aliento tranquilamente se detuvo_

_(Ese día no volverá. Duele. No dejaré que nadie lo toque.)_

_La voz que dijo "¿Puedes escucharme?", se desvaneció_

_Y yo de alguna manera entendí la razón_

_Extendí mi mano al calor del verano_

_Bajo el ardiente sol, un joven_

_Deseo permanecer en el "entonces"_

_Y tu veraniega sonrisa_

_Permaneció inmutable_

_"Morí. Lo siento" dijiste_

_"¿Debería decir "adiós"?" Dijiste_

_No digas cosas tan solitarias, no te vayas_

_Las siluetas estaban mirando_

_A este tipo de yo_

Termine de cantar, Shintaro y yo seguimos corriendo. Ya me estaba cansando —¡Kido! ¡Ayúdanos! —Grite tratando de que Kido utilice su habilidad en nosotros.

En ese momento nos tropezamos con varias personas. Me sentía mareada ante la caída. Después escuche los quejidos de las personas con quien tropecé con Shintaro.

Yo estaba arriba de Mary y Shintaro arriba mío —¡Quítate Shintaro! ¡Pesas demasiado! —Lo empuje a un lado y me senté a un lado rápidamente — ¿Mary, estas bien? —La ayudaba a que se sentara y sacudía su ropa.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Mary! —Me incline ante ella —eeh….ah, no te preocupes Kohana-san, fue un accidente —Al parecer también Mary cayo mareada.

Luego dirigí mi mirada al otro lado para buscar a Kido y Kano, ellos estaban…como describirlo…Kido estaba tirada en el piso y Kano arriba de ella. Kido apenas abría sus ojos y en cuanto vio a Kano, lo golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

—¿Llegara a marte? —Me pregunte interesada — ¡¿Como rayos llegara a marte?! —Grito Shintaro.

—Ah~~ Que envidia, quiero ir a marte —Miraba hacia el cielo tan imaginativa — ¡¿En que estas pensando?! —Shintaro no me dejaba concentrarme hacia mi viaje a marte, y trate de pararme, pero no lo hice — ¿Qué pasa Kohana? —Mamá Kido lucia preocupada.

—Eh, ¿se conocen? —Dijo el hikikomori — ¡Me…. —Trate de hablar —… duelen los pies! —Empecé a llorar infantilmente.

—Solo era eso, me habías asustado —Suspiro Kido — ¡P-Pero no aguanto el dolor! ¡Y no me puedo parar! —Seguía llorando infantilmente — ¡No me ignoren! —No recordaba lo que dijo Shintaro anteriormente, así que lo ignore.

—¡Mamá!~~ —Estire los brazos hacia ella — N-No me digas así… —Kido estaba nerviosa por como la llamaba — S-S-S-Si quieres yo te ayudo a cargarte…. —Voltee a ver a Shintaro quien estaba agachado para que me subiera a su espalda — No me malinterpretes, solo te estoy ayudando porque me sacaste de esa bola de mocosos —Vi a Shintaro un poco sonrojado tratando de explicarme.

—…..No gracias —Dije sin expresión alguna — ¡No seas mal agradecida! ¡Te estoy tratando de ayudar a pesar de que ni te conozco!

—E-Es que tú eres un hikikomori y pues… no tienes fuerzas para cargarme —Jugaba con mis dedos — ¡Pues ahora te vas caminando! —Se paro rápidamente — Eeeh, ¡no me quiero ir caminando! ¡Me duelen los pies! ¡Se supone que también te deben de doler los pies! Maldito hikikomori —Lo ultimo lo había dicho en voz baja por lo que no me escucho — ¡Me llevabas casi arrastrando! —Ah, ¿enserio? No lo recuerdo —Pensé.

—K-Kohana-san… —Escuche una voz tierna — ¿Qué pasa Mary? —Voltee inmediatamente cuando me hablo — M-Me torcí el tobillo… —Vi que se sostenía el tobillo— ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa —Me incline la cabeza hacia ella.

—¡N-No fue tu culpa! —Dijo tratando de defenderme — Mary, ¿enserio estas bien? —Kido se acerco hacia Mary — Mas o menos —Vi como Kido cargaba a Mary en su espalda — Bien, vamos a casa.

—Espera Kido, ¡no puedo caminar! —Alce la mano hacia ella — ¿Por qué no dejas que Shintaro te cargue?

—¡No tiene fuerzas! ¡Me dirá que estoy pesada y gorda! —Exclame lo que pensaba — ¡Fue tu culpa de correr tanto! —Reclamo el ni-ni — ¡No fue mi culpa de correr más que en la clase de educación física! ¡Aparte es tu culpa por dejar que nos persiguieran los gamers!

—¿¡Quien fue la que empezó a correr!? —Seguía tratando de no perder ante la situación de hace rato— ¡Pues… no querías venir conmigo!

—¿¡Cómo me iba ir con una persona que ni siquiera conozco!?

—¿¡Entonces, como es que estabas con ellos!?

—E-Eso es… —Vi a Shintaro nervioso ante mi pregunta— Jaque Mate —Susurre.

—¿Porque hay tanto relajo? —Escuche la voz de Kano y voltee hacia donde estaba el — ¡Kano! ¿Cómo te fue en marte?~~ —Tan solo ver a Kano me cambio de personalidad, de enojada a feliz y volví hacia mi imaginación de ir a marte.

Sentí las miradas en mi; de Kido, Mary y Shintaro como si quisieran decir ''Esta chica tiene múltiples personalidades'' — ¿Eh? ¿Marte? —Lucia confundido ante mi pregunta y volteo a ver a Kido, quien se sonrojo de verlo y se fue corriendo cargando a Mary.

—¿Kido, a dónde vas?~ —Sonrió al ver como Kido se iba corriendo. Cuando sonrió yo también sonreí pero de repente empecé a toser varias veces.

—¿Estás bien Kohana-chan? / Oye, ¿Estás bien? — Dijeron ambos a la misma vez acercándose a mi preocupados — No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien —Sonreí y volví a toser varias veces.

—Sera mejor ir a casa —Dijo Kano preocupado — Pero…no puedo…pararme. Me… duelen… los pies —Hablaba y tocia a la misma ves.

—Vamos, yo te cargo —Se agacho enfrente mío para que me subiera a su espalda. Iba rechazar su oferta pero caí desmayada en su espalda. Después no supe lo que paso conmigo.

(Lo que paso cuando Kohana se desmayo en la espalda de Kano – Narración normal)

—¡Kohana-chan! —Kano estaba muy preocupado por Kohana, por la forma en que se desmayo — Oye, esta hirviendo —Dijo Shintaro mientras tocaba la frente de Kohana.

—Hay que ir a casa rápido —Puso los brazos de Kohana en su cuello y agarro sus pies y se paro. La respiración de ella sonaba muy dificultosa.

Kano y Shintaro se fueron a casa de Kohana; la recostaron en su cama para que descansara y Kido cuidaba de ella por el momento.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**CrissNyan: **Ok... Yo tampoco :( ... A mi también me gusta el Harutaka, ya me lo imagino xD. Error, no era Hibiya, debes darte cuenta que no eres buena en las adivinanzas u.u . Es que soy muy troll(? okno, salio de la nada ese momento KohanaxKano, para mi que el fic me dice que ponga KohanaxKano.

**KuromeDesu: **No llores... aunque sera imposible... Yo también pero...Kido no se deja D: Yo no cante fue Kohana, ella canta hermoso yo canto horrible u.u y yo te amo por leerlo.

**Murasaki Hotaru: **Kohana tiene 15 años. Si...(costumbre?) A la m***** las parejas KanoxKohana o KanoxKido, haré un triangulo amoroso(? okno me van a matar u.u (ShixSoda...hahahaha)

**Luna-neko-chan8: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :3, a todos le empiezan a gustarle el KanoxKohana...Bye cuídate :)

**lili-chan: **Si fue muy bonito. Konoha (casi ponía Kohana xD) emm casi los últimos capítulos..creo.

**KuraiAriasu: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fanfic n.n Yo tampoco lo se, solo se que me gusta escribir y hacer que la gente le guste :3, aww gracias :) . Debes adivinar quien es el siguiente okno. I love KanoxKido y KanoxKohana(?. Yo canto en mi mente cuando estoy escribiendo la letra (bueno en verdad hago copy y page si encuentro la letra) Espero que seas paciente :)

**Menomy: **Todos odiamos al internet cuando no hace lo que hacemos(? Se que fue algo mala pero ella tiene explicaciones para eso :( Si ya hay KanoxKohana...espera cuando dije que hay KanoxKohana oficialmente? D: (aun estoy pensando en eso, he pensando tanto que en este momento me duele la cabeza). ¡Takane! Lastima aun no saldrá pero ella saldrá como Ene u.u . Eso me sucedió hace dos meses :( ,mal**** lluvia. Menomy es tan cool *la ve hacia lo lejos* PD: Ves a nadie le gusta las verduras :( , ¡siii chocolate! *se va a comer chocolate*

Gracias por comentar o dejar review (es lo mismo) y por leer ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos :3 ... ¡SI LOSE! No he actualizado como en 8 semanas(?. Dire lo mismo de siempre...estaba muy ocupada pero para que se la crean haré un breve resumen de mi vida...

Como saben voy en el turno de la tarde y siento que son mas horas(?. Yo nunca falto a la escuela, siempre entrego todos los trabajos o tareas. Supongo que soy la mas ''inteligente'' de mi salón, saco puros 10 o 9 (nose como califiquen en otros países). También voy a cursos de dibujo(manga) y a clases de japones, me dejan tarea pero yo siempre cumplo porque soy responsable : ).

Antes que se me olvide, la semana pasada el día de halloween iba (de tiempo pasado) a publicar este capitulo y un capitulo especial de halloween y al día siguiente el capitulo 8, pero todo se fue a la m*****, y no pude hacerlo. Asi que cuando publique el capitulo 8, pondré antes el especial (aun no lo he terminado de escribir).

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La búsqueda del Mekakushi Dan****: Capitulo 7 ''Día 8''**

Desperté por los rayos de sol, que sobre salían de mi ventana que estaba casi 5 metros de mi lado derecho— Que molesto sol —Me tape mis ojos con mi brazo.

Después de 2 minutos me levante de mi cama y fui a tapar la ventana con las cortinas— ¡Kohana-san! Debes estar descansando —Escuche una tierna voz; voltee a ver la entrada de mi habitación, y estaba Mary y Shintaro quien tenía en manos una charola con comida.

—¿Todavía no se te ha bajado la fiebre? —Dejo la charola en el escritorio— ¿Fie…bre? —Toque mi frente y de hecho estaba muy caliente— Y que yo pensé que hoy hacía mucho calor…

—En verdad si hace calor, pero ya que tienes fiebre, sientes más calor —Dijo Shintaro mientras se iba de mi habitación.

—Kohana-san, Kido te hiso el desayuno —Vi a Mary quien estaba agarrando una jarra pequeña y depositaba agua en el vaso— Como siempre Kido cocina —Sonreí.

Me senté en frente de mi escritorio y empecé a comer— Si ocupas algo, puedes decirme —Mary se fue de mi habitación y yo seguía comiendo la deliciosa comida de Kido.

Después de media hora, me encontraba acostada en mi cama, con mi celular— Kohana. Deberías estar durmiendo —Escuche la voz de Kido acercarse a mí.

—No puedo con este calor —Me senté y deje el celular a un lado. Kido suspiro— ¡Emi! ¿¡Donde estas!? —Grito una voz femenina— Esa voz…. —Sentí escalofríos recorrer en mi cuerpo.

Salí de mi habitación corriendo— ¿Kohana? —Kido venía detrás de mí, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala… me sorprendí — ¿¡Hermana!?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi— Emi… necesito hablar contigo —Dijo mi hermana mayor, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y yo la seguí.

Mi hermana cerró la puerta de la cocina y ambas nos sentamos— ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? —¿Ellos? Probablemente se refería a Mary, Kano, Shintaro y Kido— S..Son unos amigos míos… —Dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo nerviosa.

—¿Y qué hacen tus amigos en la casa? ¡Y aparte estabas dormida, y desarreglada! —Mi hermana se escuchaba enojada— Y..yo me quede dormida y ellos se quedaran varios días…ya que no quiero estar sola —Voltee a verla a los ojos. Sus ojos se veían muy serios como los míos, en ese momento sentía que me iba desmayar por la fiebre pero tenía que ocultar que estaba enferma— … —Mi hermana se quedo callada, tardo dos minutos en responderme y suspiro— Esta bien, te dejare pasar esto pero para la próxima vez me avisas.

Sonreí aliviada. Pensé que le diría a mis padres y me regañarían— ¡Sí! …em ¿Te quedaras en casa?

—No, volveré a la casa dentro de 3 semanas —Se levanto de la silla y se iba ir de la cocina— ¿Entonces para que viniste? —Me levante al igual que ella— Venia por los recibos del internet, ya que mi mama dijo que olvido pagar el internet para estos meses.

—Ah… —Por eso ayer no había internet…— También vine para ver como estabas —Dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la salida de la casa— Ya veo…

—Entonces cuídate —Salió de la casa mientras yo me despedía agitando mi mano derecha— ¡Bien! —Voltee a ver a los chicos preocupados por mi y dije— ¡Vamos a buscar a los demás! No sabremos que les… —No pude terminar la frase ya que me había desmayado por la fiebre. Pero pude escuchar los gritos de Mary, Kano, Kido y Shintaro, y el cómo caí al suelo.

(Narración normal)

En cuanto vieron a Kohana caer al suelo, Kano fue directamente hacia ella para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

—Kano, comprare medicamentos con Mary —Dijo Kido quien estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Kohana— Esta bien. Cuidare de Kohana-chan~~ —Sonrió mientras miraba a Kohana durmiendo.

Kido se marcho hacia la farmacia con Mary, Shintaro estaba en la sala del primer piso con su celular.— Veamos… que habrá por aquí —Kano se encontraba observando la habitación, cuando se acerco hacia el mueble de libros, libretas y de la televisión y agarro una libreta— Supongo que leeré la continuación.

Después de varios minutos llegan Kido y Mary— Kano este es la medicina, cuando Kohana se despierte se la das —Le entrego una pastilla con un vaso de agua— Esta bien~~

—Iré a cocinar —Menciono Kido y se fue de la habitación dejando a Mary y Kano con Kohana— Voy a dormir en la habitación de al lado —Dijo Mary soñolienta— Debes estar muy cansada.

—Si… —En eso Mary se va y cierra la puerta— Me dejan todo el trabajo —Ve atentamente a Kohona dormida— ¿Quién te deja todo el trabajo? —Despertó Kohana y miro a Kano.

(Narración de Kohana)

Después de mi desmayo, despierto y escucho a Kano decir ''Me dejan todo el trabajo'' y decido hablar— ¿Quién te deja todo el trabajo? —Mire a Kano quien estaba un poco sorprendido— ¿Ya despertaste? —Esa pregunta fue algo…— No tonto, estoy dormida todavía. ¿No miras que duermo con los ojos abiertos? —Dije con sarcasmo.

—Ya…ya entiendo —Me levante y me senté en mi cama. Todavía sentía algo de fiebre— Toma —Kano me puso en mi cara una pastilla blanca y en su otra mano tenía un vaso de agua— ¿Y…esto? —Pregunte confundida.

—¿No lo vez? Es medicina para que se te baje la fiebre —Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona— … —No dije nada, simplemente me quede viendo la pastilla— ¿No te la vas a tomar?

—No me gusta las pastillas… —Dije con un enorme puchero— ¿Ah? —Su expresión era confusa— Solamente tómatela y ya —Me acerco la pastilla a mi boca y yo negué con la cabeza— Vamos… ¿no me vas a hacer que yo te haga tomártela de otra forma?

En cuanto dijo eso, pensé y me sonroje— N…no —Le arrebate la pastilla y el agua— ¡Me la tomare yo! —Me tome la pastilla y sentí asco— Uwwh… ¡odio las pastillas…!

—¿Quieres algo? —Me pregunto mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación— Ummm… ¿Gelatina? —Se levanto de la silla de mi escritorio y en cuanto iba a abrir la puerta…— ¿De qué sabor?

—De fresa, por favor —Y en eso se fue de mi habitación, y di un gran suspiro— Es extraño estar sola en una habitación con un chico —Me sonroje ante lo que dije.

Suspire nuevamente y empecé a cantar Otsukimi Recital.

_''No importa lo que haga, probablemente va a ser inútil''_

_Veo tu rostro a punto de llorar_

_Y sé que palabras como,_

_''No te des por vencido''_

_¡Sin duda no son suficientes!_

_''¡En ese caso tienes que mantener el ánimo,_

_O sino serás deslumbrado por el mañana también!''_

_Diciendo esto, te llevo afuera_

_Tal vez un poco a la fuerza_

_Sintiéndome azul en los rayos del sol_

_En verdad, estoy preocupada por ti_

_Tus ojos se ponen llorosos_

_''Para un cobarde como yo,_

_Estoy seguro que es inútil…''_

_Pero creo, porque eres tú_

_¿Por qué no mirar hacia adelante?_

_En momentos que no haya más esperanza,_

_Yo apoyare tu corazón_

_Dándote por vencido diciendo, ''Yo preferiría''_

_Esa no es una opción_

_Hey, vamos a avanzar juntos, ¿okay?_

_¡Destruye este ''estar solo'', vamos!_

_''Aun no entiendo que está pasando''_

_Dices mientras aun aguantas las lágrimas_

_Cerrando tus ojos con un suspiro_

_¡Eso no es bueno!_

_''¡Tienes que esforzarte mas, o si no tus memorias_

_Desaparecerán en el ayer!''_

_Corriendo a través de la ciudad_

_Sin duda en contra de tu voluntad_

_Sintiéndome azul en el atardecer_

_Mientras la luz del sol comienza a desaparecer_

_En ese instante,_

_Por tu cara triste_

_Se derramo una lágrima silenciosa_

_Y desapareció_

_Este pequeño, mundo cruel_

_Muestra sus enormes colmillos_

_Diciendo,''Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos''_

_Tu espíritu se comienza a deprimir_

_Incluso si mis pequeñas palabras_

_No te llegan en absoluto_

_Quiero ser tu apoyo_

_''Quiero ayudarte. ¡Por favor, déjame hacerlo!''_

_''Yo creo, porque eres tú''_

_Dejando salir mi voz seria_

_''¡Definitivamente no está todo perdido!_

_¡Si lo deseas, podrán encontrarse de nuevo!''_

_Con un profundo suspiro_

_A la luna lejana, el cobarde tu, grito_

_''¡Voy a hacerlo!''_

_… Eso fue un poco genial, supongo._

Termine de cantar y cerré los ojos…

(Narración normal)

Kano bajo al primer piso. Volteo hacia el sillón, estaba Shintaro dormido con su celular en mano. Al parecer que todo el mundo tiene sueño el día de hoy.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina— Kido. ¿Hay gelatina de fresa? —Dijo mientras revisaba el refrigerador— Si. ¿Para qué lo quieres? —Kido se encontraba cortando la comida.

—Kohana-chan me lo pidió —Kano agarro un pequeño vaso de gelatina— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya se tomo la medicina? —Volteo a ver a Kano con preocupación— En verdad pareces como si fueras la madre de Kohana-chan —Sonrió en un tanto burlesco— ¡Respóndeme! —Kido ocultaba su pequeño sonrojo con su capucha.

—Al parecer se ve mejor y ya se tomo la medicina —Kido soltó un suspiro grande— Que bueno. En un rato voy a cuidarla, ya estuviste mucho tiempo con Kohana —Siguió cortando la comida— ¿Eh? No me digas que…¿estás celosa? —En Kano se veía una gran sonrisa.

—I-Idiota…n-no es eso —Se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Kano— Eh~~ ¿En verdad estas celosa porque siempre estoy con Kohana? —Kano se acercaba a Kido lentamente— ¡D-Deja de pensar cosas que no son! —En eso Kido se tropieza junto con Kano, Kano se encontraba arriba de Kido— Kido, te ves hermosa cuando estas sonrojada y celosa —Kido se encontraba muy sonrojada con rabia, Kano estaba sonriendo.

Kido golpeo a Kano en el estomago para que este se quitara— Eso duele —Se levanto del piso y se fue corriendo— ¿¡Kido, a donde vas!? —Dijo mientras miraba a Kido salirse de la casa— ¡No te importa!

Kano suspiro y se fue hacia la habitación de Kohana.

(Narración de Kohana)

No podía creer lo que había visto… ¿¡Acaso Kido estaba celosa de mi!? —Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me avente hacia mi cama— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver situaciones que no tengo que ver? —Pensé mientras apretaba mi almohada con todas mis fuerzas— Todo sucedió porque Kano había tardado y fui a ver que pasaba…

Mientras pensaba ante la situación que había visto, Kano entro a mi habitación y puso la gelatina en mi cabeza— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio— En nada importante… —Dije un poco apagada. Agarre la gelatina que estaba en mi cabeza y empecé a comérmela.

Kano se encontraba leyendo…Otra vez no… ¡Esta leyendo la misma libreta de la otra vez! —Le arrebate la libreta, con una cuchara con gelatina en mi boca— ¡Oye! ¡Estaba llegando en la parte más interesante!

Me quite la cuchara que tenía en la boca y empecé a hablar— No entiendo. A ti no te interesan este tipo de historias —Hojeaba la libreta— Cierto…~~ Pero esta historia es más interesante que las que te encuentras en las librerías —¿Debería decir ''Gracias''?— Ya veo….

—Dime, ¿por qué ese chico no se da cuenta los sentimientos de la chica? —Me señalaba la libreta— Supongo que es un idiota…como todos los chicos —Dije sin expresión en mis ojos— Pero yo si me daría cuenta —Lo mire un poco seria y me acosté en mi cama y susurre— Mentiroso…

—¿Ya te vas a dormir otra vez?

—Si…estoy cansada —Cerré mis ojos. Tengo pensar sobre lo sucedido…

—Perdón. Por mi culpa te enfermaste —Escuche a Kano en tono triste.

Empecé a soñar. En mi sueño veía una silueta de una persona, cuya persona tenía una bufanda roja muy larga.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? —Mi voz se escuchaba muy baja.

La persona estaba de espaldas y volteo a verme— ¡Esfuérzate! —Me dedico una sonrisa. Su sonrisa era bonita. Por alguna razón me tranquiliza.

Desperté de mi sueño, ya era de noche. Voltee a todos lados de mi habitación, Kano ya no se encontraba en mi habitación— Supongo que se fue a dormir —Toque mi frente, al parecer ya no tenía fiebre.

Me acerque a mi ventana y me senté en un baúl muy largo donde tenía sabanas, parecía una pequeña cama. — La persona de mi sueño era…. ¿Ayano?

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Menomy: **Lose u.u . Yo...yo soy mala disparando (en el juego). ¿Quien no quiere ir a marte? :) Ami me dicen que camine a fuerzas :( . La domino un espíritu okno, se enfermo. Pondré ambos? :/ . Sigue imaginando xD porque ya pronto se encontraran(?. Wow y yo duermo con un unicornio bebe rosado uwu, somos cool. Tarde mucho en actualizar... PD: Toma *le da nutella*

**Hostess Circus Of Madness: **(Soy muy floja, okno) Igualmente pero me dirían loca :3 . Ahora a esperar no se cuanto para actualizar nuevamente(?. Yei! un fanfic sin burlarse de Shintaro no es un fanfic...okno. Yo también :D . Todo el mundo canta cuando corre pero Shintaro es bien amargado u.u . ¿Quien sabe?, Eso es secreto, no :( , tampoco, nolose... Eso espero :v . Espero que ahora no esperes mas (tienes que hacer la tarea)

**lili-chan: **Yo siempre le seguiré escribiendo el fanfic. Seto no aparecerá hasta nose cuando(?. Lose, se nota mucho que te gusta kanoxkohana. Utilizare esa frase en algún capitulo, si es no se me olvida :D .

**KuromeDesu: ¡**Volviste! :D . Hay lose es hermoso gracias a mi imaginación, y yo te adoro por leerlo(?. Primero a hacer los deberes para luego no tener cargas. ¡¿Enserio?! quiero un queso *-* okno u.u . Kohana es la idola de todas(?. Kurome! *le corresponde el abrazo* Bye, cuídate :3 .

**CrissNyan: **No~~ , y y y no le atinaste, por favor pruebe otra vez u.u . Lose, toda la culpa la tiene Shintaro. Y no me invito :( a marte. Espero actualizar pronto en el siguiente capitulo.

**Luna-neko-chan8: **Hola, la pareja kanoxkohana es contagiosa, a todos le gusta okno. Que bueno que te gusto :) Bye , también cuídate :3

**Hikari Vits: **Hola! Es el destino :D . Yo también me confundo cuando escribo, escribo Konoha en ves de Kohana xD . Si, gracias :3 . Nos vemos (hay unas que asustan)

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: **Que bueno que te guste n.n . Espero actualizar pronto.

Gracias por comentar o dejar review (es lo mismo) y por leer ^^


End file.
